Niveles de dolor
by Adarkan
Summary: Un asesino en serie ocupa las calles de Royal Woods. Sus atroces torturas a sus victimas no dejan tranquilos a los policias ni qun sabiendo que todas las victimas son delincuentes o asesinos. Nadie conoce la identidad de esta temible persona, salvo uno. Un único hombre que conoce la identidad del asesino y no dirá nada a cerca de ello para proteger a su familia.
1. Chapter 1

En uno de los desiertos callejones de la ciudad encontramos una escena un tanto grotesca, en el suelo se puede ver a un abogado trajeado llorando en el suelo mientras es brutalmente golpeado con un bate de béisbol por una figura encapuchada vestida con unos pantalones que parecian de papel con la parte superior a juego.

\- ¿Por que? ¿Por que me hace esto? - sus doloridos miembros apenas dejaban que alzase sus brazos para cubrirse.

\- Simplemente necesitaba a alguien para continuar mi experimento y puesto que tus sobornos, contactos y clientes criminales lograron que te librases de ser castigado por la muerte de aquella prostituta... bueno, he decidido escogerte. - decía el encapuchado mientras alzaba nuevamente su arma.

\- !ALEJATE DE MI¡ SOC.... *crash*- el joven encapuchado estrella su bate contra la boca de su victima rompiéndole algunos dientes.

\- Bien, sigamos. ¿Que duele mas esto? - volvió a alzar el bate y lo deja caer en la entrepierna del hombre.

\- ¿O esto?

Ante el dolor que sentía el abogado no podía hacer mas que gritar y llorar a punto de desmallarse. Como las otras veces, el encapuchado saca de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta y realiza una marca.

Alzando nuevamente el bate lo estrella con todas sus fuerzas contra el brazo del hombre haciendo que nuevamente lance un terrible grito.

\- ¿Que duele mas, esto? - Nuevamente alza el bate para esta vez estrellarlo contra la rodilla de su victima, la cual grita aun mas fuerte.

\- ¿O esto?

Este tratamiento lo fue aplicando el agresor hasta finalizar de marcar en sus notas. Con el hombre sangrando por los golpes y sin apenas poderse mover debido al dolor de sus huesos rotos, procedió a terminar su investigación por hoy. Tomó el bate e introdujo la punta de este en la boca de su victima. Este se resistía, pero los dientes faltantes le facilitaron el trabajo al encapuchado. Una vez dentro de la boca, el chico procedió a dar un fuerte golpe seco en el mango del bate clavandolo casi hasta la garganta de la victima que intentaba respirar sin éxito. Con un movimiento de palanca, separó la mandíbula del hombre del resto de su cuerpo y retiró el bate mientras el abogado se ahogaba en su propia sangre y el enorme dolor hacia que perdiese la consciencia.

Tras aquello el encapuchado tomó una bolsa deportiva que previamente había dejado al lado de uno de los contenedores del callejón. Procedió a dejar un grafiti con spray naranja cerca de su victima. RUPPERT LESGRAND, ASESINO. Después limpió el bate de béisbol con lejía y revisó cuidadosamente para comprobar que no quedasen restos o arañazos que pudiesen delatarlo, aprovechó el resto de la lejía para trazar un circulo al rededor del cuerpo.

El joven se quitó los guantes de látex con los que cubría sus manos y los guardó en una bolsa de papel que tenia preparada, realizó lo mismo con los pantalones desechables que llevaba en esos momentos, unos pantalones blancos de presoterapia, no eran caros y le servían para no manchar sus ropajes habituales. Tomó el bate y lo guardó en la bolsa de deporte cuando estuvo seco y encaminó sus pasos al numero 1216 de Franklin Avenue.

Tras abrir la puerta con sumo cuidado el sujeto se encamino totalmente silencioso al piso superior, donde abrió lentamente la puerta en donde dormían 2 chicas, un lado de la habitación contenía un ataúd, mientras que el otro estaba lleno de pelotas y equipo deportivo.

El encapuchado sacó el bate de la bolsa y lo depositó cuidadosamente a los pies de la cama de Lynn Loud. Salió de la habitación y la volvió a cerrar muy cuidadosamente para luego dirigirse a la habitación del fondo. Un armario que había sido reconvertido en habitación. Este tenia la luz encendida y en su interior una figura esperaba al encapuchado que este muestra su rostro con una sonrisa.

\- Veo que ya has regresado. - dijo en tono bajo el padre de la familia.

\- Hola papá. Si, hoy he conseguido datos muy interesantes. - comentaba con una sonrisa el único varón de la familia.

El albino procedía a cambiarse y ponerse su pijama.

\- ¿Te aseguraste de seguir el código? - interrogaba con el ceño fruncido el hombre de mayor edad.

\- Nunca me lo salto. Solo queda incinerar la bolsa de papel. - Poniéndose las zapatillas.

\- Bien, yo la bajo a la caldera.

\- No papá. Debo hacerlo todo yo. Es parte del código, no debo fiarme de nadie. Y eso te incluye a ti.

\- Ese es mi chico. - dijo el hombre esbozando una triste sonrisa.

El padre Loud espera paciente a que su hijo baje a la caldera y tras deshacerse de las pruebas regrese. Este le da un abrazo y se dirige al sofá del piso inferior. Y mira hacia los lectores.

\- Muy buenas. Vengo a explicarles un terrible secreto que he estado guardando durante años. Es referente a mi único hijo varón. Ustedes lo ven como un chico amable y cordial, dispuesto a ayudar a sus hermanas. Pero eso solo es una fachada, en verdad el es un psicópata y un asesino en serie. Si, no me miren así. Por suerte, él y yo tenemos un código en el que quedamos cuando de pequeño sintió que matar animales ya no le llenaba y necesitaba algo mas grande. No puedo hacer nada por reprimir sus ansias de sangre, pero por lo menos lo he encaminado a que solo torture y mate a criminales. Todo empezó...

********

8 años atrás

En el jardín de la casa Loud se encontraba un pequeño niño de 5 años sentado tranquilo al pie del árbol. Por su parte las hermanas del pequeño estaba dentro de la casa jugando y saltando en el sofá. Rita cargaba a la pequeña Lucy en brazos aunque no debería hacer esfuerzos por su estado.

\- Cariño, yo vigilo a las niñas. Tu ve a que Lincoln no se haga daño. - la madre de la familia increpaba a su marido.

\- ¿Estas segura? Este embarazo no es como los otros, llevas a dos ahí dentro...

\- Estaré bien cariño. Tu ve con tu hombrecito, jejeje. - una tierna sonrisa llenó de felicidad al hombre.

El padre de familia le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a su esposa y se encamina al patio para jugar con su pequeña alegría. Tras 5 niñas, este era su único hijo varón.

\- ¿Que haces campeon? - cuestionaba mientras se acercaba alegremente donde su hijo se encontraba.

\- Jugar.

\- Y a que jueg....

El rostro del padre se tornó blanco al ver lo que hacia su hijo. Este tenia un pajarito en sus menudas manos y le había arrancado una de las alas. Lo observaba tranquilo mientras ante la atónita mirada de su padre procedió a arrancarle el otro ala y miraba con gesto extrañado las reacciones del animal. Cuando procedió a arrancarle una de las patas su padre tiró al suelo al animal de un fuerte manotazo y este quedó inerte en el suelo.

\- ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS HACÍAS?? - el miedo y el enfado invadió al joven padre Loud.

\- Solo quería ver que pasaba... - respondía le pequeño nervioso a punto de llorar.

\- Eso que hacías es algo terrible. Le estabas causando un tremendo dolor a ese pajarito. - intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Dolor?

\- Si, hijo. Eso que sientes cuando te raspas una rodilla al caerte.

\- Yo no siento nada, solo se que cuando pasa, Lori y Luna salen corriendo y me ponen agua y luego una curita para que no se me escape el liquido rojo.

El padre de familia quedó impactado ante lo que decía el pequeño. Se acercó a las flores del jardín y arrancó una rosa con cuidado y la acercó al pequeño.

\- Mira, pon tu dedo en esta parte y aprieta un poco. Cuando notes algo lo retiras.

Lincoln hizo caso a su padre y procedió a apoyar su pequeño dedo contra una de las espinas de la rosa. Este empezó apretando poco a poco, esperando sentir aquello que su padre llama "dolor" fue apretando cada vez mas fuerte hasta que el padre alarmado le hizo detenerse.

Al retirar el dedo, lo miró, este tenia una hendidura con la forma de la espina y de el salia nuevamente aquel liquido rojizo. Su padre lo cargó en brazos y se dirigieron al baño de la casa. Allí le desinfectó la herida y le puso una curita. Lincoln lloraba al ver la cara de su padre, no sentía dolor que le hiciese llorar, pero la reacción de su padre lo asustaba.

\- Lincoln. No llores pequeño. Pero veras. Eso que estabas haciendo esta mal. Si tus hermanas te ven seguro que se asustarán y acabarán llorando como tu ahora.

\- Pero... pero... yo solo quería saber que pasaba...

*******

Narra Sr. Lynn

Ahí sin casi darme cuenta, nació la primera regla. "Que nadie te vea". Pero eso lo descubrí un par de años mas tarde, cuando uno de nuestros vecinos preguntaba por su gato. En aquella época, muchas mascotas de vecinos habían empezado a desaparecer, nosotros eramos los únicos que no habíamos perdido ninguna.

Yo miraba con orgullo a mi hijo que se había vuelto muy responsable, incluso fingía sentir dolor cuando jugaba con Lynn o se caía, para no preocupar a sus hermanas. Tras cenar, las chicas subieron a cambiarse y Lincoln salia a dar un paseito corto antes de ir a dormir. Pero algo hizo que se me erizase la piel cuando pensé en las mascotas desaparecidas. Sin que Lincoln se enterase, lo seguí a escondidas, vi que sacó una bolsa de basura del garaje y tras un par de cuadras, la arrojó en uno de los contenedores. Los nervios se apoderaron de mi. ¿Por que no lo tiró en los contenedores de delante de casa? ¿Que es lo que había tirado allí?¿A caso...?

No pude esperar mas, corrí hacia el y cual vagabundo abrí el contenedor y rebusque hasta encontrar la bolsa que había tirado Lincoln. El me miraba extrañado por mi actitud. Al abrir aquella bolsa vi que se trataba del gato de nuestro vecino, pero este tenia la cabeza aplastada y las tripas por fuera.

"¿Que pasa papa?" fueron sus tranquilas palabras, yo nerviosisimo le dije que pensaba que ya habíamos hablado de que esto estaba mal. "Pero nadie me ha visto, como me dijiste" fue su contestación. En aquel momento lo entendí, las desapariciones de las mascotas, las salidas cada noche de Lincoln a pasear... Mi hijo era el responsable y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Donde cualquier otro habría entendido que no debía hacer esas cosas, el entendió que no debían verlo hacerlas. Lo llevé a casa y me enseñó donde lo hacia. Era una de las esquinas de nuestro garaje que quedaba medio oculta por algunas cajas. Allí se encontraban algunas de mis herramientas que creía perdidas así como manchas de sangre, tanto secas como húmedas.

Se que debería haberlo enviado a un psicólogo, o algo, pero todos los días se comportaba como una persona normal y corriente. Como un hermano cariñoso y un hijo atento y amable. El solo había construido una fachada que engañaría a cualquiera. Tras meditarlo un rato, decidí quedar con el en seguir ciertas reglas, como la que ya estaba siguiendo. Lo convencí de que era por el bien de la familia.

Las reglas de los Loud eran:

* Nunca debe ser atrapado en el acto.

* Nunca debe matarse a un inocente, solo a los que causen mal. (Perros salvajes agresivos, gatos que se meten en peleas...)

* Siempre hay que tomarse el tiempo necesario para asegurarse de que la victima sea la correcta antes de poder eliminarla.

* El procedimiento debe ser en extremo cuidadoso, de tal modo que en el sitio donde lo hagas no se pueda saber quien cometió el asesinato.

* Es necesario fingir las emociones y el comportamiento de modo tal que uno pueda encajar en la sociedad que lo rodea y no preocupar a sus hermanas o amigos.

* Nunca hay que involucrarse emocionalmente, eso puede traer muchos problemas y no permite pensar claramente. (Mas era por proteger a las mascotas de casa, por si se enfadase con alguna en algún momento)

* Nunca olvidar la primera regla del código.

Estas fueron las reglas que le di. Y las siguió al pie de la letra. Completamente al pie de la letra... Hasta que no tuvo 12 años no me enteré que había avanzado demasiado en sus actos. En verdad, fue completamente casual, pues últimamente guardaba revistas y trozos de periódicos viejos, salia mucho a la biblioteca y otros lugares. Una noche le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda para el trabajo de clase que yo suponía que estaba realizando, pero su respuesta fue "¿Que trabajo?" cuando le indiqué el trozo de periódico que tenia en la malo, el simplemente sonrió y me dijo, "esto solo es parte de mi hobby, los investigo como me dijiste" el miedo se apoderó de mi y tomé el trozo de diario de su mano. Era un articulo que informaba de la absolución de un violento ladrón por causas burocráticas. La familia que había asaltado estaba toda en el hospital con numerosas fracturas y el hijo pequeño en coma.

Con miedo en todo mi cuerpo mi boca pronunciaron unas terribles palabras que ningún padre debería decirle a su hijo. "Te atraparan y tu nunca habrás sido mi hijo" el dolor de mi corazón en aquel momento no me dejaba pensar con claridad, pero Lincoln en vez de ofenderse o llenarse de rabia, simplemente giró un poco la cabeza con gesto pensativo. La ultima regla había nacido. "Ya lo entiendo papá. * Nunca confiar en nadie, si me atrapan debo desaparecer ¿Verdad?"

Ahora, la policía le ha dado un nombre en clave y se ha esparcido por el condado, lo llaman Dexter Kube. Nunca encuentras ninguna pista sobre el, tan solo los cadáveres destrozados que deja, el nombre de la victima y el motivo por la que lo torturaba en un grafiti naranja. Todos criminales absueltos, con condenas ridículas para las atrocidades realizadas, incluso algunos delincuentes que jamas han sido juzgados pues sus actos no se descubrieron hasta después de su muerte.

Mi hijo, es el mayor asesino de criminales de la historia de RoyalWoods.

* * *

Pues aquí dejamos este primer capitulo. Espero que les de curiosidad la historia de nuestro psicópata peliblanco y quieran acompañarme en sus temibles acciones. Siempre les agradezco sus comentarios y ya aviso que este será un fic que me tomaré con calma, por lo que no se cada cuanto lo publicaré.

Como siempre, gracias por apoyarme. Un abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana había llegado a la ciudad de Royal Woods. El joven peliblanco como siempre se había levantado el primero y se encontraba en el salón mirando las noticias de la mañana mientras sus escandalosas hermanas se peleaban por entrar en el baño.

\- ...y esta es toda la información que la policía ha hecho publica a cerca del ultimo crimen del asesino Dexter Kube. Por otro lado nos informan que se han recibido denuncias de ataques a algunas mujeres, hasta el momento solo sabemos que se trata de un varón de metro setenta y cinco de pelo negro. También nos informan de que una nueva tienda ha sido arrasada por el "Ratero rapero" como se hace llamar, en esta ocasión uno de los guardias de la tienda ha terminado en el hospital con graves heridas. Por ultimo les informamos que Hawk Pinters ha sido puesto en libertad, la acusación ha tenido que desestimar los cargos ante la declaración del testigo Hank Remus que se encontraban juntos en el momento del crimen.

El televisor seguía con una discusión de un directivo recriminando a la reportera que especificase otros crímenes a continuación de mencionar al asesino de criminales, pero esta se encaraba diciendo que ya tocaba que alguien hiciese limpieza. El albino cambió de canal cuando escuchó los pasos de sus hermanas bajando las escaleras y puso un canal de dibujos animados.

\- Lincoln, ya tienes edad para dejar de ver dibujos, vas a acabar con el cerebro atrofiado. - le regañaba la rubia de 22 años que se preparaba para ir a la universidad.

\- Osea, Lori, déjalo disfrutar cuando entre en la universidad como nosotras no tendrá tiempo para esas cosas. A demás, se lo merece después de ayudarme ayer con mi desfile, gracias Linky - la hermana de enorme belleza y un rubio claro le dedicaba al albino una tierna sonrisa mientras ajustaba sus lentes de sol sobre su cabeza.

\- Venga bro. Si no vienes te dejaremos sin tostadas. - comentaba la rockera con su estuche de guitarra a su espalda mientras entraba en la cocina.

El albino se levantó del sofá dejándose el televisor encendido para disfrute de algunas de sus hermanas menores entre ellas la joven Lily con 7 años, Lana con sus 13 y Lucy con sus recién cumplidos 15. El resto se encaminó sin demora a la cocina a disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno casero.

\- Cariño, ¿has pensado ya que querrás por tu cumpleaños? Pronto cumplirás 17 y no nos has dicho aun nada que te gustaría - comentaba la madre de la familia mientras untaba crema de maní en una tostada.

\- Yo por mi parte ya se lo entrego, jejeje. - con un movimiento rápido la humorista de la familia deslizaba algo en el bolsillo de la camisa naranja del muchacho. Este revisó el contenido tan rapido como su hermana mayor apartó la mano, al ver que le había introducido un preservativo su semblante pasó a uno nervioso y apretó con fuerza el bolsillo para que nadie viese aquello.

\- ¡¡LUAN!! - grito nervioso el muchacho.

\- Jajaja. Tranquilo bro, ya tienes edad, seguro que habrá alguna que le guste la idea.

*Plaff*

\- No agobies a nuestro hermanito - dijo Lynn dando una colleja a su hermana mayor.

\- Unidad fraternal mayor, yo tengo lista tu petición pero no te la entregaré hasta el día indicado, mas me seria de gran ayuda que esta tarde me acompañases para realizar unas pruebas con un nuevo suero - comentaba la joven de 12 años de pelo castaño largo mientras se ajustaba unas gafas con lentes sin graduar.

\- Lisa, solo te ayudaré si me prometes que no tendré que quedarme en aislamiento otra semana por la radiactividad. - comentó el joven peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-... tranquilo hermano... si vuelve a hacer algo similar... le aplicaré el castigo adecuado... - dijo la joven gótica que entró en la cocina y tomó una sartén haciéndola girar en su mano.

\- No... no es necesario... mi zona craneal aun se resiente de la ultima vez. Solo se trata de un prototipo de gafas. Jejeje - la sonrisa incomoda de la joven científica se hacia patente.

\- Bueno hijas, terminad rápido voy a encender la vanzilla para llevarlos a sus centros. - el padre de la familia salió de la casa para intentar arrancar el motor de la furgoneta familiar.

\- !Yo te ayudo¡ - comentó la joven mecánica mientras engullía su tostada y salia corriendo detrás de su padre.

Tras montarse todos se marcharon y se despidieron cada uno en sus respectivos centros de estudio. El albino saludó a sus amigos de forma animada, Clyde, Stella, Chandler y Zach. Los jóvenes Liam y Rusty hacia un par de años que habían cambiado de ciudad.

Las clases pasaron sin mucha dificultad, solo una torcedura del albino durante la clase de gimnasia, el joven se encontraba apoyado en Stella y Chandler que lo ayudaban a caminar ante el dolor de su pie. Clyde fue a buscar al Sr. Lynn para que ayudase al muchacho a subir a la van familiar. Con cuidado el padre de familia ayudó a subir al chico y después fueron a buscar al resto.

\- ¿Otra vez fingiendo una lesión para saltarte gimnasia?

\- Sabes porque lo hago, pero tranquilo, esta tarde me toca estar con Lisa asi que nadie se extrañará si mañana me olvido de cojear. - comentaba el joven de camisa naranja y pantalones azules.

Tras recoger al resto de sus hermanas que no tenían actividades de clubs se dirigieron a casa donde el chico y su científica hermana se dirigieron al bunker familiar, allí la joven trabajaba en unos lentes con muchos chips y piezas electrónicas en ellos mientras su hermano le pasaba las herramientas que esta requería.

\- Bien, solo unos ajustes mas y.... LISTO. Hermanito, pontelas y con el dial lateral selecciona el nombre de alguien - comentó la joven científica mientras se ponía a teclear en su ordenador.

Lincoln fue dando giros al botón lateral mientras seleccionaba las letras del nombre de alguien, cuando finalizó avisó a su hermana. Esta tras teclear unas lineas mas de código encendió el aparato.

\- Bien, dime que es lo que ves.

\- Pues... no estoy seguro. Esta todo borroso.

\- Déjame realizar unos ajustes.

Tras volver a teclear en su ordenador y apretar un par de tornillos cerca del cráneo de su hermano, volvió a solicitar la opinión del albino. Pero el rostro de este tomó un tono rojizo.

\- Emm... esto... pu... puedo... ¿Puedo cambiar de persona?

\- Si, solamente aprieta el dial y se borrará el nombre y puedes introducir otro. ¿Por que motivo?

\- Bueno... pa... parece que es la hora del baño de Stella...

\- !Pervertido¡ - dijo su hermana apretando el dial rápidamente - mejor busca a algún varón.

\- Si, creo que será lo mejor. Por lo que veo, esto hace que puedas ver a cualquier persona... ¿un nuevo método de espionaje?

\- Bueno, en verdad es una petición del gobierno, pero no estoy segura de si otorgárselo aun.

\- Bien ya introduje el nuevo nombre. Si puedes aclara la imagen, se veía algo borrosa pero por lo menos se veía mucho mejor que al principio.

La científica puso de nuevo en marcha las gafas y fue corrigiendo la imagen hasta que el chico estuvo conforme con el visionado. En esta ocasión el chico se encontraba mas serio y observaba todo a su alrededor.

\- Son como unas gafas de realidad virtual.

\- En efecto unidad fraternal...

\- Lisaaaaa

\- Perdón, hermanito mayor. No me acostumbro aun a llamarte asi en privado. Pero, si, tienes razón. Reproduce un visionado de 360º de la situación actual del sujeto seleccionado. ¿No estaras espiando nuevamente a alguna chica? - comentaba mientras miraba como se formaba una extraña sonrisa en la cara de su hermano.

\- No, tranquila... ya tuve suficiente cuando Luna decidió ducharse sin cerrar la puerta ni correr la cortina del baño...

\- Pero bien que te quedaste mirando como Lynn se cambiaba de ropa el otro dia.

-Esto... emm... so... solo era.... curiosidad de hermano... es solo...

\- Si, ya se que ha tardado peor ha empezado a desarrollarse bastante bien.

El albino nervioso empezó a toquetear las gafas de forma inocente, pero sabia bien lo que buscaba. Ese invento podría traerle problemas, aunque le había sido muy útil para encontrar la ubicación de su siguiente victima.

\- Lisa, ¿para que sirve este botón de aquí? - comentó el chico mientras pulsaba un pequeño.

\- NO LINCOLN, ESE ES EL BOTÓN....

*BOUMMMM*

\- ...el botón de auto destrucción... LINCOLN, es el tercer invento que se va a la porra por tu manía de tocar los botones. - decía la chica limpiándose el hollín de la cara.

\- Perdona *coff* *coff* por suerte esta vez no hemos salido heridos *coff* ¿Por que les pones un botón así? *coff*

-Ya sabes, por si cae en malas manos. Es horrible, me va a costar otros 6 meses el volver a construirlas.

\- Perdona Lisa, lo lamento mucho, por lo menos sabes que funcionan bien.

\- Si, si. "Gracias" hermano mayor. Espero que no hagas lo mismo con tu regalo. Ahora déjame que arregle mi laboratorio.

Disculpándose, el albino salió de allí y se limpió en el baño de los restos que le habían dejado la pequeña explosión, seguidamente se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró con seguro. Sacó cuidadosamente todos sus cómics de la estantería y retiró el tablón de madera del fondo dejando al descubierto un tosco hueco en donde el joven tomó una jeringuilla con una larga aguja, unos guantes y un tarro en el cual tenia mezclado acetona y lejia. Tras ponerse unos guantes de látex que había al lado, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño pote con tapa de goma. Cuidadosamente clavó la aguja en la parte superior del tarro para extraer el liquido que quedaba por debajo de la mezcla blanquecina y después introducirlo en el pequeño bote que había sacado de su pantalón.

\- Bien, por fin tengo la localización de ese estúpido que se hace llamar el Ratero Rapero, tendré que investigar a ese otro par que han dicho, creo que con ellos necesitaré mas cloroformo. Bueno, veamos que comprobaciones realizaré. Mmm... si, creo que esto estará bien. Pero ese chalado se estaba preparando para robar nuevamente... será mejor que empiece a planear una excusa para interceptarlo y buscar el lugar adecuado.

Tras completar de rellenar su pequeño botecito con el cloroformo casero volvió a dejar el pote grande con la jeringuilla y los guantes en el interior y cubrió la parte trasera de la estantería antes de colocar sus cómics. De debajo de la cama sacó su baúl de secretos donde tenia recortes de periódico debajo de ciertas revistas subidas de tono para alejar a sus hermanas si les daba por curiosear, también sacó del fondo una pequeña libreta con notas que tenia.

\- Bien, creo que en esta ocasión el mejor sitio seria la tienda abandonada que esta a una cuadra de donde se esconde esa rata. Mmm... mira que tenemos aquí, otra de las denuncias por estafa contra Flipps, viejo, solo te queda una mas y tendré que ir a por ti. Bueno, en esta ocasión la lista de utensilios no es muy grande, pero para la próxima... bueno, deberé utilizar con cuidado la ayuda de Lana, jejeje. A ver, creo que la daga para rituales de Lucy me vendrá bien, después solo he de comprar un par de cosas en el mercado y puede que una cuchara...

\- !LINKINGTON, LA CENA YA ESTA AQUÍ¡ - gritó una hermana desde fuera.

\- !YA VOY LOLAAA¡ - decía el joven mientras volvía a guardar todo en su cofre.

Antes de salir de la habitación recordó el regalo de su hermana Luan, lo sacó con cuidado y lo dejó dentro de un tarro en forma de Ace Savvy, allí también tenia guardados los que Luna y Lori le habían dado el año anterior de forma mucho mas disimulada y, bueno, también el globo azul que le había dado Leni. Siempre le hacia gracia el verlo.

Tras la cena, el albino se preparó para su acostumbrado ritual de salir a dar una vuelta, pero en esta ocasión alguien se interesó.

\- Hermano... se que a veces te gusta la soledad tanto como a mi... pero... ¿puedo acompañarte esta noche?... creo que necesito que el manto de oscuridad de la noche me cubra a mi tambien...

\- Claro, pero no te acostumbres, como tu bien dices tambien necesito ratos a solas. ¿Nos marchamos dama oscura?

Con una sonrisa la joven gótica se apresuró a tomar del brazo a su hermano que le tendía el codo para que pasase su brazo. El chico seguia a diario aquel ritual y algunas veces habia tenido que retrasar sus planes para que no sospechasen, peor debia seguir con la fachada. Asi que tranquilamente condujo a su hermana hasta el parque de Royal Woods en donde se desviaron y adentraron entre los arboles. L ajoven gotica se encontraba algo nerviosa, pues no sabia a donde solia ir su hermano cuando salia solo y mucho menos esperaba que se alejasen del camino.

Tras un rato llegaron a una pequeña casa que se veia abandonada y cubierta de maleza y plantas trepadoras. En su porche un pequeño balancin un poco oxidado hacia ruido. El chico se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre el balancin e instó a Lucy a sentarse en el. Tras la joven acceder, el se sentó a su lado balanceando levemente el oxidado mueble.

\- La luna se ve preciosa desde aqui.

\- ...¿Aqui es... es... bueno... es donde...? - La joven gotica se sonrojava levemente mientras intentaba formular su pregunta.

\- Si, este es uno de los sitios a los que suelo venir cuando salgo, pero hay muchos otros.

\- ...No... no... me referia a... a... a donde traes... ¿chicas?

\- Jejeje. No, eres la unica a la que le he enseñado este lugar.

\- Li-Lin-Lincoln... y-yo... t-te... ¿te parezco... bonita? - apartando su mirada avergonzada.

\- Lucy, tu eres preciosa, no lo dudes en ningún momento. ¿te ha pasado algo? - dijo el cicho mostrandole una fraternal sonrisa.

\- Suspiro... no... es solo que... casi ningún chico se acerca a hablar conmigo. En cambio con Haiku... bueno, ambas tenemos personalidades parecidas... pero a ella no dudan en acercarse...

\- Tranquila hermanita, no debes tener prisa o podrías cometer un error, ya sabes como Lynn con ese Francisco.

\- *suspiro* Si... creo que tienes razón... es solo... que hay alguien que me gustaría que se fijase en mi... pero no creo que lo logre...

El chico pasó su mano por los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia el dándole un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en su frente.

\- Tu tranquila, seguro que encontraras a alguien que te quiera y te haga feliz.

\- Lincoln, tu... tu mano... estas sangrando...

El chico miró que tenia un buen arañazo en la mano, posiblemente al apartar unas zarzas para llegar hasta ahí, cuando lo vio puso un rostro de un dolor leve.

\- No te preocupes, solo es un rasguño.

Intentaba calmar a su hermana, pero esta sin vacilar tomó la mano herida del muchacho y se la llevó a su boca, donde succionó levemente la herida y la lamió delicadamente mientras tenia el rostro sonrojado. Tras unos minutos, la herida dejó de sangrar y la joven gótica depositó un tierno beso en la herida para después sacar un pañuelo negro y vendar la mano de su hermano.

\- Gracias Lucy. Jejeje. Ahora si pareces una vampira. - decía el joven mientras con cuidado limpiaba los restos de sangre que habían quedado en los labios de su hermana.

Tras pasar unos momentos mas abrazados mirando el cielo nocturno y disfrutando del silencioso parque ambos hermanos decidieron regresar a su casa, en las puertas de sus respectivos cuartos se despidieron con una sonrisa y la gótica chica dejó escapar un leve suspiro mientras sus labios seguían formando una sonrisa que solo mostraba a su albino hermano.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí este segundo capitulo. Espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo, el joven albino ya tiene casi todo preparado para su siguiente victima. Nuestro insensible protagonista sigue como siempre cuidando a sus queridas hermanas, pero no descuida su hobby en ningún momento.

Regamers10 \- Pues si, pero lo de ayudar a la ciudad es secundario. Solo sigue las normas que le dio su padre. ME alegro que te guste este comienzo. Gracias :)

J0nas Nagera \- Gracias, espero que poder ir avanzando sin problemas, a este tipo de historias les tengo un cariño especial. Puedo asegurarte de que sus hermanas estan a salvo de cualquier mal por su parte, pero en cambio como puedes ver en este capitulo, sus conocidos pueden ser objetivos si su comportamiento no es el adecuado. Muchas gracias compañero :D

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- El hecho de no sentir dolor lo ha vuelto un psicópata, pero a parte de sus lados malos, también los tiene buenos, pues tiene ventaja en cualquier pelea al no debilitarse por el dolor de los golpes, por ejemplo. Ciertamente, que la policía lo descubriese seria peligroso, pero encapuchado y con ropajes diferentes seria difícil identificarlo si no lo atrapan. Respecto a tu fic yandere, creo que alguien debería arreglar esa cañería, gotea demasiado y esta muy interesante también xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana siguiente llegó sin mucho cambio, el albino se despertó y como cada jueves su hermana Lynn se encontraba abrazándolo dormida, pero esta vez se abrazaba del brazo del peliblanco que tenia el pañuelo negro de Lucy, por lo que parecía había estado besando su mano herida hasta caer dormida.

\- Lynn, campeona, vamos hermana, ya toca levantarse. - el joven empujaba suavemente a la chica para despertarla sin peligro.

-Zzz... ¿eh?...¿Lincoln?

\- Si, si me sueltas el brazo te dejo dormir un rato mas. Pero quiero ir a ducharme.

\- ¿Po... podemos ducharnos... zzzzzz..... juntos? Como cuando eramos.... Zzzz... pequeños.

\- Ya sabes que no. Ya somos bastante mayores, ya tampoco les dejo hacerlo a Lana o a Lola.

\- Bueno... Zzzz... pero ven a darme.... mi beso de buenos días.

\- Vale, cuando termine vengo a despertarte.

La joven aflojó el agarre y Lincoln pudo deslizar su brazo para tomar ropa limpia y llevar la sucia al cesto del baño. Allí cambió de bolsillo las cosas que llevaba y se dio una rápida ducha antes de que iniciase el jaleo matutino.

Como el resto de jueves regresó a su habitación y despertó a su hermana con un beso en la frente para luego bajar su mochila lista para ir la escuela.

Tras dejar al resto de hermanas en sus centros, el padre Loud se despedía de su hijo, siempre que lo dejaba sentía una inmensa preocupación en su interior. El estado real de su hijo era peligroso, no solo por ser un psicópata asesino, si no porque en alguna ocasión ya había sufrido de algún accidente por la espalda y no se había enterado. En clase de carpintería una vez se cayó sobre uno de los tablones y se le quedó enganchado a la ropa, o eso había dicho al día siguiente a sus compañeros, en verdad 3 clavos habían atravesado su espalda y por suerte su columna no se vio afectada.

\- Papá, esta tarde no me vengas a recoger. Puede que vaya a cenar fuera con unos amigos.

\- Esta bien hijo. Pero ves con cuidado.

\- Claro papá, no voy a saltarme ninguna regla ni nada parecido. Jejeje.

Aquella risa le puso los pelos de punta a su padre. Desde hacia tiempo ya no sabia cuando realmente se marchaba con sus amigos o a practicar su hobby. Solo sabia la verdad cuando regresaba, depende de si la bolsa de papel que traía debía ser incinerada o dejada sobre su escritorio. Siempre ha temido por los "amigos" del chico, en especial desde que a dos de ellos no se les ha vuelto a ver por Royal Woods.

Las clases pasaron con la habitual monotonía, solo en la hora del descanso podían hablar tranquilamente los amigos.

\- Pues para mi siempre seras Larry, el otro nombre no te pega. - comentaba riendo el mas activo del grupo.

\- Bueno, también hay que lo llaman patético, conejito, bola de nieve...

\- Creo que tu eres la única que me llama así, Stella.

\- Si, todos creíamos que también habías caído presa del magnetismo de mi hermano de otra madre.

-Pues he de decir que me parecía bastante atractivo, pero lo siento, los prefiero mayores. - comentaba de forma picara la joven mientras alguno ocultaba una expresión de decepción.

\- ¿Sigue en pie la tarde de bolera de pasado mañana? - preguntaba Zach evitando mirar directamente a la chica que le tenia robado el corazón.

\- Pues yo no voy a poder, mis padres quieren llevarme a un retiro de relajación y autocontrol, solo me salió sangre de la nariz como de pequeño, pero creo que ahora se lo toman de otra manera.

\- Lo siento Clyde, creo que no debí dejarte ver el álbum familiar con las fotos de Lori...

\- Te aseguro que valió la pena.

\- Pues yo me apunto, hace tiempo que no vamos a ese antro a divertirnos. - comentaba Chandler mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesa.

\- Yo tengo ganas de dejaros a todos en ridículo. Así que también contadme. - la chica se arremangaba su manga mostrando su brazo.

\- Pues entonces seremos los cuatro. No olvidéis las bolsas de plástico para los pies. A saber que cosas han estado dentro de esos zapatos.

\- UUUGGGHHH - todos al unisono.

\- Lo has logrado Larry, ya se me han quitado todas las ganas de comer.

Todos acabaron riendo animadamente y los que pudieron finalizaron su almuerzo. Tras las clases se despidieron y cada uno se encaminó a su residencia, todos menos uno, que tomó un camino alternativo. Tras unas cuadras el albino revisó que tuviese todo lo necesario, tras acabar satisfecho se dirigió a un pequeño supermercado donde compró lo ultimo que necesitaba.

************

En un local abandonado un radiocasete sonaba a todo volumen con ritmos de hip-hop mientras algunos jóvenes bailaban girando su cuerpo sobre un cartón en el suelo, otros se divertían mirándolos y bebiendo cerveza y algunos... bueno, se supone que rapeaban.

\- Mi nombre es Rap Rat y os vais a enterar, con mis rimas vais a alucinar. Con la boca abierta os vais a quedar, cuando a vuestras madres me vaya a tirar.

\- Yo soy Tabby Lapar y al Ratero Trapero me voy a merendar, sus rimas apestan mas que su aliento. Cuidado con tu boca que se te han cagado dentro. BUUM.

-Jajajaja - se reían los que presenciaban como el chico de pelo negro se mordía su lengua al intentar responder a la chica con mechón lila.

\- Putos medios de comunicación. ¿Para que me cambian el nombre? ¿Tan difícil es para ellos pronunciar Rap Rat?

\- Tío, mas bien es que a los polis tu nombre les hace gracia. Jajajaja.

Cansado de volver a ser el hazmerreír de la fiesta, el chico toma su sudadera y se marcha mientras otro mas desafiaba a la maestra del Beat Box y mejor rapera del grupo.

De camino a su casa en los suburbios notó que alguien lo seguía, pasó rápidamente una mano a su bolsillo donde siempre llevaba lista su navaja por si pretendían atacarlo por la espalda.

\- Atchuuuusss.

Ante el estornudo el pelinegro se giró y llegó a ver como una figura se ocultaba cerca de una puerta de garaje medio levantada. Tomó con fuerza la navaja, listo para abrirla y sacarla en un solo movimiento.

\- Atchuuusss.

\- Si pretendes atacar a alguien por la espalda deberías cuidar ese resfriado.

\- ¿Ah? ¿A-atacar? N-no, yo... esto... yo... yo...

El aprendiz de rapero observaba como un joven, con un abrigo azul y pantalones que parecían de un hospital, permanecía encogido y temblando. El chico llevaba guantes de plástico y una mascarilla, junto a una gorra azul con la visera hacia atrás.

\- ¿A caso te has escapado de un psiquiátrico? - el ladrón no bajaba la guardia - ¿Que eres, un loco de esos?

\- No, no. Y-yo... s-solo quería... yo...

\- Mira chaval, no me hagas perder el tiempo. - se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir su camino pero el tartamudeo aquel no cedió.

\- T-tu eres... eres Rap Rat ¿verdad?

\- ¿Quien lo pregunta? - el rapero volvió a mirar al chico con una ceja mas alta que la otra.

El joven salió un poco de su escondite, pero realizó un sonido de sorber mocos y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y con un pañuelo se sonó. Luego volvió a dirigir la vista al rapero mientras jugueteaba nervioso con el pañuelo.

\- Y-yo... he visto... t-todo tus vídeos de Chutube. Me... me he escapado del ho-hosp-hospital, para verte.

\- Lo lamento chaval, pero yo me piro. Vuélvete al hospital antes de que te pase algo malo.

\- Po- por favor, po-podrías... ¿me... me darías tu autógrafo?

\- Uuuhhh. No tan de prisa, esto suena como un mal manga. ¿Como puedo saber que eres realmente uno de mis seguidores de Chutube?

El joven vuelve a darse la vuelta y nuevamente se suena la nariz y después da una gran inspiración antes de girarse y ponerse a cantar entre estornudos una de las canciones menos votadas en la cuenta del rapero. El cual a media canción sacó su mano del bolsillo algo mas relajado.

\- Bueno calvito, veo que eres un verdadero fan. No se lo suelo dar a muchos pero ven, acércate y te daré tu autógrafo.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par y esbozó una sonrisa feliz debajo de su mascarilla, pero tras dar un paso para acercarse su rostro cambio a uno de miedo y giró sobre sus talones y se marchó corriendo.

\- Pero que coj... *mmmfffdffdfd*

El rapero notó que alguien le tapó de repente la boca y un extrañó olor lo invadió. Solo recordaba que todo se puso borroso y ahora estaba en quien sabe que lugar, sentado en una silla con correas sujetando sus brazos y piernas, incluso su cintura y su cuello estaban sujetos, a penas podia moverse y sus uñas solo llegaban a rascar los reposabrazos de la silla.

\- ¿Que cojones... donde estoy? ¡EH! ¿Hay alguien?

*fffsssssuuuuiiiiiiiii*

Ante aquel repentino sonido el rapero se puso de los nervios, su dolor de cabeza solo le permitía identificarlo como el de un taladro o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿A-Acaso sabes con qu-quien te has metido? - intentando hacerse el duro pero soltando un grito de colegiala al final - ¡Iiiiiiihhhh!

A su lado apareció una mano enfundada sosteniendo un vaso de plástico con una cañita y un liquido en su interior.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? ¿ No? Tu te lo pierdes Abraham Ratson, alias Ratero Rapero...

\- Es Rap Rat, joder. ¿Y tu como sabes mi nombre?

\- Fácil, te he estado investigando. No creo que tu familia amish esté muy contenta con tus acciones violentas y descuidadas.

\- Ya me dirás, si lo dices por las tiendas seguro que todas tenían seguro, les hice un favor.

\- Seguro que el guardia de seguridad que terminó con el hígado perforado por tu navaja esta encantado con ese favor. Ahora...

Seguido al guante con el vaso apareció a su lado una figura encapuchada con unos pantalones blancos que parecían de papel. La figura le situó una hoja de papel debajo de una de sus manos atadas y le puso un bolígrafo.

\- Por favor, ¿podrías firmar un autógrafo? Se lo haré llegar al niño con leucemia que salió huyendo.

Aun temblando ante el individuo encapuchado pero con voz joven, el criminal hizo su mejor esfuerzo para poner una dedicatoria y su firma aun con las manos sujetas fuertemente.

\- Bien, te has ganado un premio, dejaré los ojos, nariz y genitales para otro sujeto de pruebas.

\- ¿Su-sujeto de pru-pruebas?

\- Si, tranquilo, considera que te estoy "haciendo un favor".

Tras terminar el encapuchado dio un sorbo a la bebida y procedió a sacar un cuchillo curvado con inscripciones. Sin ceremonia se lo clavó a su victima en el antebrazo, no muy profundo, pero suficiente para que este sintiese el dolor del acero atravesando su cuerpo, acto seguido fue arrastrando el filo realizando un corte circular que después rebanó la piel de este circulo dejando la carne viva al aire mientras su victima gritaba y lloraba ante el dolor.

\- ¡¡Aaahhhh!! Para, por favor, paraaaa...

\- ¿Que pare? Pero si aun no hemos empezado.

El encapuchado repitió el proceso en el otro brazo del criminal, cuando finalizó esperó paciente un minuto a que su conejillo de indias se calmase un poco y aprovechó para tomar de la parte de atrás algo que había comprado.

\- Bueno, ahora si empezamos... ¿Que duele mas esto?

Dijo mientras derramaba el liquido del vaso sobre uno de los círculos de carne sangrante. Al contacto con la herida y por el olor pudo reconocer al momento el jugo de limones recién exprimidos, un fuerte alarido salió de la boca del torturado mientras intentaba librarse sin éxito de las correas que lo mantenían sujeto.

\- ¿ O esto?

En esta ocasión lo que arrojó sobre la otra herida no era ningún liquido, si no algo que le causó un terrible dolor. Algo simple pero tremendamente dañino en una herida, Sal, había arrojado un puñado de sal sobre su otra herida. Su grito de dolor resonaba en la habitación vacía donde lo estaban torturando. No podía hacer mas que mirar como el encapuchado sacaba una libreta y anotaba en ella.

\- Bien, continuemos.

El terrible proceso se repitió con las pantorrillas del criminal, después con los pectorales, los hombros y finalmente las plantas de los pies, pero el encapuchado no pudo finalizar la ultima prueba. Al parecer tras recortar los trozos de piel de la planta de los pies solo pudo verter uno de los ingredientes antes de que la victima acabase muerta en un agónico grito de dolor.

\- Vaya, ha durado menos de lo que esperaba. Por lo menos he recogido datos muy interesantes, jejeje.

El encapuchado clavó la daga en el cuerpo inerte en la zona del corazón, no podía arriesgarse, seguidamente tomó los restantes limones y el medio paquete de sal que había restado, lo guardó y sacó una botella de lejía con la que con esmero limpió la daga de rituales de su hermana, como era habitual tras finalizar trazó un circulo al rededor de su victima y con su spary naranja dejó el nombre de la victima y el crimen cometido. En esta ocasión su ropa desechable había acabado bastante llena de sangre por lo que seria mejor guardarla en doble bolsa de papel por si las moscas. También guardo el autógrafo para el chico del hospital, ya se lo haría llegar de alguna manera antes de que descubriesen el cuerpo.

Tras limpiar todo donde podría haber rastros suyos o huellas, el albino volvía a vestir su ropa habitual, guardó todo en su mochila y encamino sus pasos a su hogar familiar. Se llevaría una reprimenda de su madre por llegar tarde a la hora de cenar, posiblemente se quedaría sin postre, finalmente el dia no había sido tan bueno como hubiese esperado.

Cuando accedió a su casa, se dirigió sin dilación a su cuarto a dejar todos los materiales. En esta ocasión dejaría la daga de su hermana debajo de su cama como si se la hubiese dejado allí, pero ya a punto de tomar la maneta de su cuarto escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, las dudas lo invadieron momentáneamente, no sabia si ir a mirar si quien abría era algún maleante o alguien de la familia. Finalmente decidió entrar en su cuarto, donde se encontró como siempre a su padre que lo esperaba y quien también notó el sonido de la puerta. En esta ocasión padre e hijo no intercambiaron palabras, solo cambiaron de sitio, el albino apagó la luz y su padre salió a ver quien habia entrado.

\- Lori, ¿Que horas son estas de llegar? - acusaba el padre a la mayor de sus hijas.

\- *snif* Papá... papá... yo.... *snif* ha... ha sido horrible... *buaaa* - la mayor de todas las hermanas acabó arrodillada sobre el suelo llorando.

Tras unos momentos el padre de familia reaccionó y se fijó en el estado de la ropa de su hija, sus pantalones marrones rotos, la mano de la chica que aguantaba sus braguitas rotas de un lado, su camiseta con un corte que dejaba expuesto su sujetador que parecía mal colocado. Lincoln no tardó en salir de su cuarto con el pijama puesto y corrió a abrazar a su hermana de la que habia escuchado el llanto.

\- ¿Que... que te han hecho hija mía?

* * *

Bueno, por el momento el albino continua sus andanzas en las sombras del mundo y con sus amigos y familia finge de la mejor manera. Sus hermanas están muy apegadas a el, algunas mucho mas que otras, pero el chico parece que no lo nota o no esta interesado. Espero que les agrade, pues pronto alguien cercano se verá dañado y al albino no le agradará.

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- El albino se alegró la vista un poco con Stella, el cumpleaños del chico aun no ha llegado pero el regalo de Lisa es algo que el le ha solicitado, no voy a dar detalles aun, solo decir que en mis obras casi siempre hay incesto, pues me encantan las hermanas y como las trata Lincoln. Lo del tema del dolor es muy cierto, el albino debe vigilar si no se da cuenta de alguna herida podría desangrarse o peor, delatarse. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :3

Regamers10 \- La trama avanzará poco a poco, primero hay que sentar bien las bases de como es este Lincoln. El nombre en verdad no es ese, pero los medios de comunicación suelen poner nombres ridículos como "El bola", "El bigotes" o cosas asi. El chico esta en edad y las hermanas quieren que se proteja, o que capte las indirectas xD

J0nas Nagera \- En lo de Lisa tienes razón pero Lincoln ya se encargó "Sin querer" de eliminar las pruebas. Lucy intenta hacer sus movimientos, pero el chico se desentiende sin herir sus sentimientos. Espero que los siguientes capítulos también sean de tu agrado. Gracias :3


	4. Chapter 4

Casi toda la familia se encontraba tristemente reunida en la sala de espera del hospital, sus caras apagadas esperaban ansiosas que su madre regresase con noticias sobre Lori. El Sr. Lynn paseaba nervioso arriba y abajo maldiciendo en su mente al bastardo que le había hecho eso a una de sus hijas. Al poco tiempo no tardó en aparecer Lincoln que se había ausentado para ir al baño, se sentó con cara triste entre sus hermanas Leni y Luna y tendió sus brazos, las chicas no dudaron en enterrar su rostro cada una a un lado de su pecho mientras desahogaban su llanto. El resto de chicas se encontraban abrazadas entre si.

Tras una hora bien larga Rita apareció acompañada por uno de los doctores, su mirada afligida no había cambiado pero en su rostro se reflejaba una leve sonrisa.

\- Familia Loud, me presento, soy el Doctor Lester Junior, pero pueden llamarme Doctor LJ. Actualmente la policía se encuentra tomando declaración a su hija, pero tras la revisión hemos podido constatar que finalmente no fue violada. Hemos tratado todas sus heridas y hematomas, así como los diversos cortes en su cuerpo producto de un arma blanca.

Las caras de la familia pasaban de nervios a una de alivio seguido de una de miedo ante las explicaciones que daba el doctor. Todos se habían levantado de sus asientos y las mas pequeñas se habían abrazado a su madre mientras Lucy cargaba a la pequeña Lily.

\- No tienen de que preocuparse - continuó el doctor LJ - la joven se encuentra fuera de peligro, solo eran heridas superficiales, pero el trauma que soporta es mucho, pero mejor dejaré que la policía les cuente los detalles. Lo único que puedo decir es que deberían llamar a la familia Santiago y pedirles que viniesen.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Bobby?

El albino al escuchar las palabras del doctor no pudo dejar de advertir el tono lastimero con que lo dijo, aquella noche ambos pensaban estar fuera hasta el día siguiente, Luna, Luan y el ya habían imaginado el motivo, pero no había pensado en ello cuando su hermana mayor regresó en aquel estado.

\- Como ya les he dicho, es mejor que hablen con la policía. - tras disculparse, se marchó a atender a otros pacientes.

\- Lincoln, por favor, llama a Ronnie Anne y que le diga a su madre que es urgente que vengan aquí. - le pedía Rita mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

El chico obedeció al instante y buscó en su agenda el teléfono de su vieja amiga y hermana del novio de Lori, mientras esperaba que descolgase, escuchaba atento lo que la madre decía.

\- Lori ha tenido mucha suerte de poder escapar pero parece que Bobby no tuvo tanta suerte, la policía encontró su cuerpo con diversas puñaladas en un callejón, el atacante de Lori primero se deshizo del pobre chico antes de lanzarse sobre mi pequeña - la mujer rompió en llanto nuevamente.

Lincoln por su parte hablaba con Ronni ey le pidió que le pasase el teléfono a su madre, cuando la señora Maria Santiago se puso al teléfono, el Sr. Lynn tomó el aparato para comunicarles la fatídica noticia y solicitarles que asistiesen al Hospital de Royal Woods.

La policía seguía tomando declaración a la hermana mayor de los Loud, llevaban ya varias horas con ella, cuando Ronnie Anne y MAria aparecieron por la puerta. La madre destrozada tenia los ojos rojos e irritados de pasar todo el camino llorando, por su parte la pequeña seguía llorando y cuando vio a Lincoln se lanzó contra el tirándolo al suelo y empezó a golpearlo.

\- ¿Por que no lo protegiste? ¿Por que? - la chica golpeaba su pecho entre llantos.

Lynn enojada tenia intención de tirarse a proteger a su querido hermano, pero Luan la detuvo y con mirada triste negó con su cabeza. Por su parte el albino no hacia nada por defenderse, solo dejaba que su amiga latina se desfogase pues la tristeza de Ronnie era mucho mayor que la de su familia. Cuando los golpes de la chica bajaron su intensidad el albino la abrazó fuertemente tumbados en el suelo mientras ella agotaba sus lagrimas llorando sobre el hombro del muchacho.

\- Disculpen, ¿son la familia Santiago? - preguntó un hombre uniformado.

\- Si, mi hija y yo hemos venido lo mas rápido que hemos podido,

\- Por favor, acompáñenme.

Ronnie Anne se levantó con la ayuda de Lincoln y se fue junto a su madre a hablar con el oficial, ya conocían las malas noticias pero no les habían dado detalles, el oficial les explicó el ataque, el intento de violación a la pareja, que el cuerpo del chico se encontraba en el deposito y deberían ir a identificarlo. La señora Santiago no pudo aguantar mas y empezó nuevamente a llorar, por su parte Ronnie Anne se dirigió al albino nuevamente.

\- Perdóname Lincoln, yo... yo... no sabia lo de L-Lo-Lori...

El chico abrazó a su amiga tiernamente y le susurró con suavidad.

\- No tienes porque disculparte, yo... lamento muchísimo vuestra perdida. Lo lamento mucho, Bobby era como un hermano mayor para mi.

\- Por favor Lincoln, cuida de Lori y protegela... cuida a todas tus hermanas, no... no seas como yo... *sniff* n-no... no seas una inútil que no estaba allí para su hermano *buaa*

Las hermanas se acercaron y abrazaron también a la joven latina, todas a la vez consolaban a la chica hasta que se calmó. Cuando las dolidas acompañaron al agente a la comisaria, la familia Loud por fin pudo acceder a ver a su hermana. Ella se encontraba acurrucada en su cama abrazando sus piernas con la bata del hospital y una expresión de profunda tristeza en su rostro.

\- Ya hemos terminado señores, pueden estar con ella - comentó el agente que se encontraba en la habitación con un bloc de hojas en la mano.

\- ¿Les ha podido ayudar? - preguntó la madre de la familia preocupada.

\- Si, gracias a ella hemos conseguido un buen retrato robot del asesino. Lamento mucho su perdida y lo que le ha pasado a su hija. Si me disculpan.

\- ¿Po... Podría... mostrarme como se ve ese tipo? - preguntó el peliblanco con un tartamudeo que a su padre le resultó falso.

El agente mostró brevemente el retrato al chico, este se disculpó indicando que nunca lo había visto y puso un semblante de pena para luego acercarse a su hermana, esta se revolvió nerviosa en la cama cuando el muchacho puso una mano sobre ella.

\- Ssshhh... tranquila Lori, estoy aquí... estoy contigo... no dejaré que te vuelva a pasar nada malo...

La chica se giró y abrazó a su hermanito mientras empezaba a llorar balbuceando el nombre de su novio fallecido. Una a una el resto de hermanas fueron pasando y se turnaron para estar con la mayor y darle cada una apoyo a su manera. Lori aun permanecería un día mas ingresada y Rita se quedaría con ella durante la noche. El resto marcharon para subir a vanzilla de regreso al hogar. Pero ante la salida del Hospital alguien habló con el chico peliblanco.

\- Hijo... se que has visto el retrato de ese violador asesino.

\- Si, lo he visto.

\- Se que te dije que debías dejar los sentimientos de lado al escoger a tus victimas... pero tomatelo como una petición personal de tu padre. Caza a ese malnacido y hazle sufrir.

\- Empezaré a investigar y buscar la forma de atraparlo, pero necesito un favor. Necesito que le requises una cosa a Lisa.

\- Hecho. Desde hoy no te esperaré mas en tu cuarto por las noches, haz lo que debas hacer.

***********

Mientras tanto en otra planta diferente del hospital un chico con bata de paciente se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama contemplando una hoja de papel. En la silla de la habitación se encontraba una gorra azul, unos guantes de plástico y una mascarilla desechable. El joven se encontraba centrado mirando fijamente la nota que rezaba "FUK DA POLICE --- RAP RAT"

No tardó mucho en aparecer un agente uniformado por la puerta de la habitación, el mismo agente que había tomado el retrato del agresor de la chica. Este se quitó la gorra y la dejó sobre la silla.

\- Buenos días detective junior Samuel, disculpa que llegue tarde pero el violador y asesino ha atacado de nuevo. ¿Estas mejor de tu pulmoni...? ¿¿Te has rapado la cabeza??

\- ¿Mmmm? ... Ah, si. Intenté hacerme pasar por un enfermo de leucemia para obtener las huellas y la escritura del ratero rapero...

\- Entonces lo que decían que te habías escapado del hospital era cierto. Tu pulmonía podría haber empeorado mucho.

El chico se gira de espaldas al agente y empieza a toser mientras con la mano alarga la hoja al agente. Este la toma tras ponerse un guante y revisa la hoja.

\- Veo que lo has logrado. No por nada eres el mejor ayudante que tenemos, incluso el jefe de la central se sorprende de tus exitos siendo solo un menor.

\- No ha sido cosa mía, eso es lo que me preocupa.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Contacté con el sospechoso principal, estaba a punto de lograr mi objetivo pero detrás de el apareció un encapuchado con una daga y un papel que ponía "CORRE O MUERE". Pensé que era algún cómplice del ratero y me fui corriendo... pero hoy, con el desayuno venia esta hoja. La enfermera no tiene ni idea de como ha llegado dentro de la bandeja tapada del desayuno.

\- ¿Tienes idea de quien la puso ahí?

\- Era en lo que estaba pensando, necesito que me mantengas informado en todo momento por si se encuentra el cuerpo de ese ratero.

\- ¿En-encontrar su c-cuerpo?

\- La hoja esta inmaculada, estoy seguro que no encontraremos ninguna huella útil. Salí huyendo creyendo que era algún cómplice, pero... cuando ha llegado esta hoja me ha hecho sospechar que posiblemente me crucé con el sujeto Dexter Kube.

\- ¿El asesino de criminales? En-entonces - el agente aparta las cosas de la silla y toma asiento mientras prepara su bloc y un lápiz - debes decirme todo lo que sabes, lo que viste. Es uno de los pocos criminales que no sabemos absolutamente nada de el.

\- No será de mucha utilidad, se encontraba bien cubierto. No hay ningún rasgo especifico que nos sea de mucha utilidad, ni siquiera se si es hombre o mujer. Solo se que es de estatura media, entre 1,60 y 1,80 si estaba encorvado... su complexión se veía entre normal y fuerte, pero tampoco puedo asegurarlo pues no se cuantas capas de ropa debía llevar. Solo se que no escuché ningún ruido ni noté que estaba hasta que lo vi aparecer detrás con la nota y el cuchillo señalando hacia mi.

En aquellos momentos la puerta se abría dando paso a una de las enfermeras cargada con un bote pequeño y una jeringuilla.

\- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero es hora de que al señorito Homeless se le administre la medicina.

El agente se puso en pie y se despidió del chico indicándole que le informarían de cualquier noticia referente al ratero rapero y del análisis del folio con el autógrafo. Tras la partida en joven se dispuso a recibir la dolorosa inyección.

***********

Por la noche en la casa Loud todos se marchaban a dormir a sus cuartos pero en esta ocasión una hermana le había hecho una petición muy especial al albino. En el pasillo del piso superior Lynn se cruzó con el peliblanco cargando su almohada y su conejito de peluche Bun-bun.

\- Lincoln, ¿Te encuentras bien? Se que Ronnie estaba afectada, pero estuvo pegándote mucho...

\- No te preocupes Lynn, ella debía descargar su ira, mejor así y no cuando realicen el entierro. A demás, te puedo asegurar que tu pegas mucho mas fuerte que ella. Jejeje.

\- Gracias Linky - comentó la deportista sonrojándose un poco - Cuida bien de Leni esta noche, ella no ha podido dejar de llorar en todo el rato.

La chica abrazó a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse a su habitación, por su parte el joven se dirigió al cuarto de su segunda hermana mas mayor y la encontró acurrucada llorando nuevamente.

\- Li-Linky... yo... soy una inútil, ¿verdad?

El chico se sentó en la cama a su lado y la acarició tiernamente.

\- ¿Por que dices eso? Sabes muy bien que no es verdad.

\- Si que lo es... *sniff* lo que le ha pasado a nuestra hermana y a Bobby... ha sido horrible. Todas le han dicho cosas para que se sintiese mejor, pero yo... yo soy una tonta que no sabe mas que sentirse mal y hablar de vestidos... *buaa* incluso fui a decirle que le prepararía un bonito vestido para el entierro *buaaa* Soy una tontaaa

\- Mira Leni, tu no eres así como dices. Eres la hermana mas bondadosa que hay, solo mira en que estado estas de preocuparte por Lori.

\- Y-yo... solo se que no la ayudo en nada... y me siento muy mal...

\- Pues mira, se de un remedio muy eficaz si te sientes mal, pase lo que pase tu no pierdas tu sonrisa, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, te queda tan bien que te hace invencible. Que te lo digo yo, no tengas miedo, solo di que no, no hay problema que no tenga una solución. Solo sé lo que quieras ser, que todo esta por hacer y todo es posible.

La muchacha levantó su rostro lloroso para mirar a su hermano el cual la miraba con ojos tristes pero con una gran y afable sonrisa en su cara, poco a poco en el rostro de ella también se formó una sonrisa.

\- Como siempre, llegaremos mas lejos mientras estemos todos juntos y si no lo ves claro, solo confía en mi. Seguiremos soñando a partir de ahora y cada uno escribiremos nuestro final feliz.

Con esas palabras el peliblanco ofreció a su hermana el conejo de peluche pero esta, en vez de tomarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de el con un tierno abrazo y besando los labios del chico, este la dejó hacer sin devolverle el beso, pero acabó apartando su cara cuando la chica intento hacerlo nuevamente.

\- Leni, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso, con las chicas puedes hacerlo, pero yo soy tu hermano varón, no esta bien visto. Ahora tapémonos con las sabanas y intentemos descansar, es hora de dormir y mañana será un día muy largo.

Con estas palabras los hermanos se taparon con las sabanas de la cama de Leni y esta apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico para tranquilizarse escuchando el firme y relajante latir del corazón de este. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando habló por ultima vez.

\- Mañana le diré a Lynn que me ayude y subiremos todos los colchones al ático. Dormiremos todos juntos allí con Lori, como cuando eramos pequeños. Creo que será lo mejor para todos.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les este gustando leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Las cosas malas siempre les pasa a aquellos que no se lo merecen, pues si se lo merecen dejan de ser cosas malas para que la gente diga que es el karma.

Regamers10 \- Lincoln ha vivido toda su vida haciendo un papel, es mejor actor que Luan o Di Caprio. Lo de los nombres, he de reconocer que no soy nada bueno, solo imaginé el nombre de varios raperos como 50 Cent, Tupac, Big L y creí que el nombre encajaba. Ahora como ves he metido al detective junior Samuel Homeless (es cutre, pero no se me ocurría uno mejor buscando una referencia mal ocultada). Espero que el nuevo capitulo también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias ^_^

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Este no va a ser un fic muy largo, creo que de 10 capítulos o algo parecido, pero veremos como lo voy desarrollando. Lynn solo besaba su mano herida, la que bebió su sangre fue Lucy xD Por suerte no la llegaron a violar, pudo escapar pero Bobby no ha tenido tanta suerte. No te preocupes, al albino le han dado carta blanca y tiene planeado algo muy especial para el. Gracias por tu apoyo :)

J0nas Nagera \- Para el albino son cosas inocentes de sus hermanas, el solo hace su papel de buen hermanito y parece que demasiado bien y todo, jejeje. Lo de los amigos, se sabrá pronto, no te preocupes. Tabby creo que no se la ha visto con un instrumento en ningún episodio, así que los ruidos los hace con la boca por eso quise reconducirla al Beatbox jejeje. Bobby me cae bien, no soy de los que le cambia la personalidad para hacerlo un haragán maltratador y violento. Espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias :D


	5. Chapter 5

La semana pasó con enorme pesar de la mayor de las hermanas, el día de su regreso todos durmieron abrazados en el ático dando su apoyo y cariño. El día del funeral de su pareja les costó mucho que la chica saliese de casa, volvió a derrumbarse al ver el cuerpo de su amado que aun y apuñalado logró entretener al violador para que ella pudiese escapar. Por su parte Ronnie Anne se abrazaba llorando al albino el cual intentaba consolarla. Ese día se reunieron mucha gente que quería al joven Santiago y la ceremonia fue realmente sentimental con cada uno diciendo bonitas palabras del chico. Lo único que incomodó un poco a Lori fue el ceño fruncido de su hermanito, el cual parecía no prestar atención y tener la mirada perdida.

La semana pasaba con relativa normalidad, pues aun y afligidos intentaron superar el trauma y apoyar a Lori, pero esta a penas podía dormir por las noches, solo reproducía en su mente el momento en que Bobby fue apuñalado y luego se lanzo sobre ella ese monstruo intentando arrancarle la ropa y rasgándola con su cuchillo mientras le pegaba para amansarla. Una de estas noches bajó a tomar agua por el dolor que en su garganta sentía al contener los sollozos, pero algo la sobresaltó cuando escuchó que alguien subía del sótano.

El miedo se apoderó de la chica y tomó un cuchillo mientras sus piernas temblaban ante los sonidos de pasos ascendiendo, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas nerviosas pero con los dientes apretados por la rabia. Cuando notó que la puerta que llevaba al sótano se abría, la joven con un débil grito se lanzó contra el intruso.

Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron de par en par, su acto reflejo hizo que se protegiese con su mano y se quedó unos momentos parado viendo como en esta tenia la punta un cuchillo atravesado, seguidamente miró a su agresor y vio a la mayor de sus hermanas con un rostro de horror en su cara.

\- Auch... au... au... auuuu... Que dañoooo. ¿Lori? ¿Q-que? ¿Por que?

\- Li-Lincoln... yo... yooo... ¿Q-que... que hacías abajo? Lo... lo siento

El albino llevó su otra mano a su boca reprimiendo un grito para evitar despertar a nadie, o por lo menos para que su hermana lo pensase. Esta entre lagrimas se arrodillo en el suelo pidiendo perdón. El albino con su mejor rostro de dolor se acercó a su hermana y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Tra-tranquila Lori, es culpa mía... se que aun estas muy nerviosa... perdóname. ¿Me... me ayudarías a vendar mi mano?

\- Si... si claro, debemos curarte en seguida. Perdóname... llega a ser alguna de las pequeñas y...

\- No pienses ahora en eso... AUCH... AY... por fortuna he sido yo.

Ambos subieron al baño del piso superior y extrajeron con cuidado el cuchillo sobre la pica para no manchar el resto. Con cuidado la mayor desinfectó la herida y vendó la mano del chico disculpándose sin parar. El chico empezaba a ponerse de los nervios, pues si fingía demasiado se le acabaría notando. Nunca había sufrido una herida así en frente de alguien de su familia, solo se le ocurrió tomar una de esas pastillas que sus padres les solían dar a sus hermanas para calmar el dolor.

\- In-intentaré aguantar con esto... no te preocupes. ¿Que hacías despierta?

\- No puedo dormir - se lamentó su hermana desviando la mirada - sigo teniendo pesadillas...

\- Bueno, ¿Quieres venir a mi cama? Puede que no logre que duermas, pero por lo menos estaré a tu lado. Ya es tarde y si seguimos por aquí podemos despertar a alguien.

\- Esta bien, gracias Lincoln. Muchas gracias... y perdóname.

Ambos hermanos se metieron en la cama del albino, el la rodeó con su brazo bueno y empezó a susurrarle al oído una de las canciones de cuna de Luna, pero el tono que utilizaba su hermano y el notarse protegida por su brazo consiguió que la chica pudiese descansar sin pesadillas. Tras oír los leves ronquidos de su hermana el joven cerró sus ojos también sumiéndose en el sueño.

Al día siguiente el albino faltó a clase acompañado de su padre para ir al Hospital a que le cosiesen la herida, las hermanas se preocuparon mucho por el cuando por la mañana apareció con la mano así, todo por querer hacerse un sandwich de noche y tropezar clavándose el cuchillo en la mano.

Lori falto varias semanas a la universidad y se quedaba en casa, encontraba a faltar su celular que perdió en aquel callejón, pero aunque lo tuviese puede que fuese incluso peor, pues solo podría ver los últimos mensajes que su querido Bobby le mandó y ya no volvería a recibir ninguno mas. Estuvo mirando la televisión con mirada apática, las noticias solo hablaban de lo activo que estaba últimamente el asesino de criminales Dexter Kube. Según parece, tras el descubrimiento del cuerpo del ratero rapero lleno de trozos de piel arrancada y lo que se identificó como sal y zumo de limón, los cuerpos de Hank y Hawk fueron encontrados, uno con una pierna y un brazo congelados por nitrógeno liquido y hechas pedazos mientras la otra pierna y el otro brazo habían sido concienzudamente chamuscados con un soplete, parece que el mismo tratamiento se le aplicaron a sus orejas, ojos y trasero. El otro en apariencia tenia el cuerpo en buenas condiciones, pero se encontraron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo picaduras de hormigas bala y avispas africanas cuyas picaduras se consideran las mas terribles de todas las existentes, lo peor fue que también se habían encontrado picaduras en sitios como el interior de las orejas, de la nariz y otros orificios.

La joven no podía seguir escuchando aquellas atrocidades por lo que simplemente apagaba la televisión y se dedicaba a dormir. De esta manera, por las noches le costaba conciliar el sueño y acabó notando que las escapadas que su hermano realizaba casi cada noche acababan a altas horas de la madrugada. Esto la preocupó enormemente pero no notaba cambio en el comportamiento del albino, por lo que supuso que era algo que solía hacer a menudo y que no quería que nadie se enterase. Descartó la idea de hablarlo con el, su hermanito pequeño era bueno ocultando secretos, así que decidió seguirlo una de las noches.

Con sumo cuidado y dejandole bastante espacio para que no la descubriera, lo fue siguiendo. Como las otras noches llevaba consigo una bolsa de deporte, se preguntaba que debía llevar en aquella bolsa. Lo fue siguiendo hasta el parque donde vio como entraba a los aseos públicos, ella esperó escondida detrás de un árbol a que su hermano saliese. Pero tardaba demasiado, cuando vio como salia su hermano se sorprendió enormemente y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el aspecto que este presentaba. Si no hubiese vivido con el durante toda su vida, posiblemente no lo habría reconocido.

Una peluca rubia rizada cubría su blanco pelo, los ojos con sombra azul, los labios pintados de un rosa brillante, en su cuello uno de los collares de perlas de Lola, un vestido azul cubría lo que se hubiese puesto para simular unos pechos, reconoció aquel vestido como uno de los que le regalaron a Lynn pero nunca se puso, incluso parecía llevar medias con unos zapatos de tacón y un lazo rosa. La joven no podía creer lo que veía. ¿A caso su hermano era travesti? ¿Se vestía así cada noche? ¿Para que? Estas preguntas azotaron la mente de la muchacha mientras veía como el joven se colocaba bien uno de los bolsos de Lucy y se marchaba de allí sin la bolsa deportiva.

Lo fue siguiendo pero este no hacia mas que dar vueltas por el pueblo con una sonrisa feliz en su cara, algunos chicos se le acercaban y coqueteaban con el, pero el solo dejaba escapar una tímida risita y se alejaba de ellos con un gesto de la mano. Alguno era mas insistente, por lo que el chico solo indicaba que había quedado con unos amigos, unos amigos que jamas llegaron.

Tras un par de horas dando vueltas, el albino se dirigió nuevamente al parque donde entró a cambiarse nuevamente y recoger la bolsa de deporte. Este ajeno a que su hermana lo había seguido regresó con gesto enfadado a su hogar, donde el chico dejó la bolsa en el cobertizo y se dirigió a su cuarto. Intentando conciliar el sueño, no tardó en notar que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Este fingió que dormía, seguramente alguna de sus hermanas había tenido una pesadilla y quería dormir con el. Notó como la puerta se abría para luego ser cerrada, pero no esperó que encendiese la luz.

\- Lincoln, hermanito, te he... escuchado llegar. ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Lori? - frotándose los ojos - Si, estoy bien... ¿por que?

\- No hace falta que lo ocultes o disimules hermanito, sabes que entre hermanos los secretos están siempre a salvo. Se que acabas de llegar.

\- Lo lamento Lori - dijo el chico con expresión apenada - a veces me tomo mucho tiempo paseando.

La chica con una sonrisa se acercó y se sentó en la cama de su hermanito, con ternura acarició su nervioso rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. El chico se quedó mirándola fijamente esperando que esta hablara.

\- Linky, sabes que algunas de tus hermanas te ven con otros ojos, ¿verdad?

\- Si... lo he notado... - comentó avergonzado - pero ninguna se me ha declarado. Prefiero que sigan así, no quiero herir los sentimientos de ninguna.

\- Siempre pensando en nosotras. Pero en verdad es porque tus gustos son "algo" diferentes, ¿no? No quieres que ellas se enteren de que eres "diferente"

\- A... ¿a que te refieres? - el albino tembló levemente ante la creencia de que su hermana podría sospechar algo tras el incidente con el cuchillo.

\- Linky, ya lo se todo. No te forzaré a que me lo digas, tranquilo. Solo prométeme que no harás cosas innecesarias solo por dinero. - la chica volvió a besar tiernamente la frente de su hermano y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Tranquila, lo que hago nunca es por dinero. - sus manos se abrían y se cerraban a causa de los nervios.

Tras esas palabras la mayor de sus hermanas le dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de abandonar el cuarto y apagar nuevamente la luz. El chico se tumbó sobre su cama con muchos nervios en su mente. Su hermana le había descubierto y eso quería decir que debería desaparecer, pero estaba muy cerca de su objetivo. Ya había recorrido las mismas calles diversas veces y cierto sujeto parecía haberse interesado por el. Solo debía atraerlo, no podía huir ahora que estaba tan cerca. Realmente no hacia aquello por dinero, pero nada le impedía quedarse con lo que sus victimas llevaban encima, después de todo debía pagar ciertos materiales o pagar a su hermana Lisa por tirar al suelo el contenido de uno de sus termos refrigerados.

El joven se decidió, terminaría de cazar a su victima y una vez el trabajo estuviese finalizado huiría de casa, tal como las reglas de su padre marcaban. Se preguntaba a donde podría huir y como sobrevivir, Chicago tenia un gran indice de delincuencia, pero para poder sobrevivir debería trabajar mucho y podría ser fácilmente descubierto, el entrar en un orfanato de otra ciudad le impediría continuar con su hobbie así que lo descartó, posiblemente la mejor opción seria Las Vegas pues allí nadie se preguntaría de donde sacaba el dinero y las idas y venidas de tanta gente haría muy difícil que fuese detectado.

.

Un oficial de policía entraba en un pequeño edificios de departamentos de la calle Baker, se dirigió sin demora al numero 221B, cuando llegó llamó a la puerta de forma insistente hasta que esta se abrió.

\- Detective Junior Samuel Homeless, me han indicado que le entregase esto cuanto antes. - el oficial le tendía al chico una carpeta marrón. - También me han solicitado que le diga que si sigue enfermo no debería forzarse.

\- Esto son todos los registros de la gente y familiares que estuvieron en el hospital el día que recibí el autógrafo. Excelente. Muchas gracias.

\- Disculpe que le pregunte, ninguno dudamos de su capacidad en resolver crímenes, desde que ha llegado se han resuelto numerosos casos que habían quedado estancados, pero... ¿Un chico de su edad viviendo solo? La paga de los colaboradores de la policía no da para tanto.

\- Esa paga la dono a los orfanatos siempre que me llega. Esto lo hago por placer y para conseguir que los criminales no invadan nuestras ciudades. El dinero me lo facilitan las inversiones de mi familia, digamos que los intereses que generan mis ahorros me permiten vivir sin problemas. Ahora, si me disculpa.

\- Un placer, disculpe mi curiosidad - decía el agente realizando un saludo como si se dirigiese a un superior.

El joven entró y se dirigió a su butaca para proceder a inspeccionar los nombres, los motivos de los enfermos ingresados ese día y a sus familiares. Sacó un pañuelo de papel y se sonó antes de empezar a tachar nombres de la lista. Seguía seleccionando meticulosamente a los que podían coincidir con los pocos datos que tenia del asesino. Menores de 9 años era imposible, mayores de 70 era muy poco probable, lisiados, ingresos puntuales de turistas, gente en coma, necesitados de operaciones urgentes, todo tachado.

Consiguió reducir la lista bastante, pero aun tenia mas de 60 posibles sospechosos, debía reducir mas la lista. Pensó entonces en los datos que tenían de quien habían nombrado Dexter Kube, quien fuese utilizaba un spray naranja para marcar a su victima y sus delitos, por lo que descartaría a los que tenían problemas respiratorios. 55. También sabia que utilizaba lejía para trazar un circulo al rededor de sus victimas y limpiar la escena del crimen para no dejar huellas. Debería investigar a los que tenían piel con una sensibilidad elevada para también descartarlos.

El joven se recostó mirando el techo, tomó su piano a pilas y dejó que sus manos tocaran una melodía mientras su cerebro seguía pensando en como reducir mas la lista de sospechosos. Podría ser que quien dejase la nota no fuese el propio asesino, puede que tuviese algún cómplice, pero siempre había sido un asesino meticuloso y calculador, aproximadamente encontraban una de sus "obras" cada dos o tres semanas. La melodía que estaba tocando se vio interrumpida cuando el chico dio un manotazo con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Solo un asesinato cada dos o tres semanas... ¿Por que en apenas dos semanas ha matado 3 veces? ¿Alguna enfermedad que le consuma y quiere acelerar su obra? Nooo ¿Oportunismo? Tampoco, si fuese así hubiesen encontrado los cuerpos de Hawk y Hank en un mismo sitio y no en dos diferentes. ¿Odio? Sus torturas extremas respondían a un patrón que no se asemejaba a un ataque de odio. ¿A caso buscaba aliviar su culpa por algún motivo? Mmm... es posible. ¿Podría ser que las ultimas victimas fuesen conocidos? No, lo dudo. Tampoco es que las victimas no se ocultasen. Es meticuloso y seguro que realiza investigaciones exhaustivas de sus victimas antes de ir a por ellas... Dime Dexter Kube ¿por que esta oleada de crímenes? ¿por que ahora?

El joven detective se quedó mirando el techo, seguía buscando la razón del cambio de patrón que había sufrido este criminal, esa noche no durmió. ¿Que había hecho que el criminal mas meticuloso que había encontrado acelerase así sus actos?

* * *

Pues hasta aquí este nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. En esta ocasión hemos podido ver el día a día de la mayor de las hermanas y el descubrimiento que ha hecho, por otro lado, cierto detective sigue la pista de uno de los asesinos mas esquivos con que se ha encontrado y esto lo anima mas que no querer evitarlo.

regamers10 \- No hay problema, nombres originales cuesta encontrar y mas si han de ser para tipos que a penas duran un capitulo. La pobre familia Santiago ha quedado muy dolida, pero el atacante recibirá su merecido. El peliblanco se esta tomando muchas molestias. Por lo del detective, digamos que si, pues L estaba basado en otro aun mas famoso cuyas iniciales coinciden, jejeje. No, no todas tienen predilección por el albino, pero si mucho cariño y unas mas de lo normal. Muchas gracias por tus palabras ^_^

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Tal como dijo Lincoln, la pobre necesitaba desfogarse y el albino es su mejor amigo y la conoce bien, llega a hacerlo con otro y se lia parda. El chico enfermo pasa de las restricciones medicas y se salió por propia voluntad. Te puedo asegurar que no lo forzaron a nada. Lori es mas mayor, mas sensata, mas necesitada de cariño en estos momentos, pero... ups, creo que descubrió algo que no debia. Muchas gracias :D

J0nas Nagera \- Bobby me cae bien, es un buenazo como Lincoln pero a veces tan despistado como Leni, pero siempre un caballero que defiende a su amada. El albino no siente dolor fisico, pero si emocional, aunque hay momentos en que a veces puede mas otro sentimiento al propio dolor, como al padre Loud. Leni es buena e inocente, no aprovecharia lo que pasó para algo mas profundo, del resto de veces que el chico dice que lo besó no diré nada :V El detective es OC, los policias no tienen nombre por el momento, jejeje. Muchas gracias, espero no te moleste le pequeño guiño que puse en este capitulo ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente, tanto Lori como el Sr. Lynn notaron una actitud diferente en el muchacho. Un nuevo fin de semana había llegado pero en esta ocasión el albino no pasó el tiempo con ninguna de sus hermanas o sus amigos. Lori se preocupó mucho por ello pero intentó no agobiar al chico, observó como sus hermanas jugaban o salían con sus amigos, como su madre perseguía a la pequeña Lily que volvía a correr desnuda por la casa tras haberse quitado su vestido para leer un cuento, presenció como papá echaba la bronca nuevamente a Lisa por sus experimentos y le requisaba algunos de sus aparatos. El albino por su parte, solo subía y bajaba de la planta superior a la inferior, se dirigía a la cochera y luego regresaba. A veces cargando alguna caja, otras con sus cómics en la mano, otras con productos de limpieza, las herramientas de Lana, las pelotas de Lynn...

\- Realmente se le ve muy preocupado... pero el me ha apoyado mucho con lo de Bobby. Quiero que sepa que el también puede contar conmigo. Como yo siempre he contado con el. - Lori se hablaba a si misma distraída mientras miraba como su hermano ahora realizaba la colada de su ropa sucia. - Siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesito, incluso aunque tuviese que fingir que salia con su amiga Ronnie Anne. Menuda sorpresa nos llevamos cuando supimos que le gustaban las chicas, jejeje.

\- Unidad fraternal de mayor rango, he escuchado tus divagaciones y lamentaciones ante lo que parece ser un acto anormal del homo sapiens cuando algo le preocupa y creo que ciertamente has olvidado algo importante.Y es que nuestra unidad fraternal de genero masculino hará exactamente 5110 días naturales que ha formado parte de la unidad familiar.

\- A ver, he entendido que me has escuchado hablando en voz alta, que hay algo que he olvidado y que es referente a Lincoln...

\- Aish, mañana es el cumpleaños de Lincon... - comentaba la genio frotándose con los dedos la sien que le dolía de tener que rebajarse a hablar de aquella manera.

Ante esas palabras la rubia quedó muy sorprendida, con todo lo que había pasado se olvidó completamente del cumpleaños de su hermano, muchas hermanas ya tenían preparados sus respectivos regalos, incluso alguna se lo dio de forma adelantada. No tenia tiempo para pensar en un buen regalo puede que antes hubiese pensado en una tarjeta de regalo o algún cómic, pero eso le sabia a poco, su hermano la había estado apoyando en todo momento, solo había logrado dormir cuando el la abrazaba, cuando escuchaba el suave latir de su corazón en su pecho, de saber que ahora compartía con el un secreto el cual jamas revelaría, sus suaves caricias, su sonrisa afable, sus labios tiernos...

La rubia sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, ¿en que diablos estaba pensando? Esos pensamientos solo los había tenido con Bobby.

\- Gracias por recordarmelo Lisa, ¿tu que le vas a regalar? - dijo avergonzada.

\- Nuestra unidad fraternal me solicitó un modulador de voz para su disfraz de Dark Wader y una caja para secretos que ni yo misma pudiese abrir si el no lo permitía. Le he realizado una caja con apertura barométrica, de forma que solo él podrá abrir.

Tras la charla la joven rubia se rebanaba la cabeza pensando en que podía regalarle a su hermano que realmente fuese especial. Incluso tras la cena seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, ni si quiera notó cuando su hermano se fue a su caminata habitual. Solo se dio cuenta porque sus hermanas se marchaban a dormir y Leni la instaba a acompañarla. Pero su decisión fue muy diferente a la normal, tomó una decisión que podría lamentar. Tomó su bolso y decidió salir por su cuenta a buscar a su hermanito, el mejor regalo que se le ocurría era hacerle saber que su secreto estaría siempre a salvo con ella y ayudarle a comprar un vestido solo para él.

Estuvo casi dos horas buscando, intentó seguir la misma ruta que el chico realizó la otra noche pero no lo encontró. Ya se estaba dando por vencida cuando en una de las calles mas oscuras y apartadas vio algo extraño, su hermano se encontraba allí caminando, pero llevaba algo... un carrito de la compra con algo grande en su interior. Sorprendida ante este cambio lo fue siguiendo a distancia lo mejor que pudo y vio como se adentraba en una fabrica abandonada. Esperó pacientemente fuera y buscó alguna ventana desde donde pudiese mirar, pero no encontró ningún sitio alcanzable. En el interior empezó a oír ruidos metálicos extraños, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y con sumo cuidado abrió para poder ver por una rendija.

Su hermano se había cambiado y ya no llevaba su atuendo de chica, en esta ocasión llevaba una sudadera con capucha, unos pantalones parecidos a los que ella y Leni se ponían cuando les hacían presoterapia, sus manos estaban enfundadas con guantes. Pudo ver como con un pañuelo de su bolsillo y una botella se dedicó a limpiar el carrito.

\- ¿Por que hace eso? ¿Que esta haciendo? - pensaba la rubia ante el desconcierto que le producía la actitud del chico.

Un nuevo ruido metálico llamó su atención, así como la de su hermano, el cual se dirigió al otro lado, poco a poco Lori fue abriendo algo mas la puerta para ver de que se trataba. Su semblante quedó pálido al ver lo que era, al ver quien era. El miedo y el horror volvieron a ella, sus piernas temblaron, sus manos sudaban ante el rostro del asesino de Bobby y de quien casi la viola. Las piernas del sujeto estaban atadas a cadenas que colgaban del techo, sus manos habían sido encadenadas a unos postes metálicos de aquella vieja fabrica también con cadenas, su ropa había sido despojada y se encontraba colgando boca abajo solo en ropa interior y aparentemente dormido.

Su hermano se acercó al tipo que empezaba a gemir, tomó un trapo y le puso un liquido de una botellita que sacó del bolsillo. El asqueroso ser que colgaba como un hombre de vitruvio al revés dejó de gemir. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su hermano mientras colocaba debajo de el una especie de cubeta transparente y con sumo cuidado subía a una escalera metálica de rejilla hasta situarse encima del hombre, allí situó diversas cosas que no logró ver bien que eran. Finalmente volvió a bajar y tomó algo que si que reconoció, era uno de esos aparatos bucales que su madre utilizaba en la consulta para que la gente no cerrase los labios al trabajar con los dientes, se lo colocó al hombre colgado y lo anudó por detrás de la cabeza junto a una tira de cuero que colgaba hasta el suelo y la anudó a una argolla metálica.

Por ultimo vio como su hermano se cubrió con la capucha y luego tomaba un ultimo aparato, este no lo conocía, era grande y parecía uno de esos antiguos walkmans que le gustaban a papá, pero en vez de auriculares, este tenia una gran aguja. El chico colocó el aparato enganchado en la goma del calzón del violador y seguidamente tomó la aguja y con cuidado se la clavó en donde seguramente este tenia el corazón, el dolor hizo que el tipo despertase.

\- ¡AAAHHH! ... ¿Qjue caragjo paja aqui? ¿Quieng eges tu?

\- Encantado Sticks Felem, tu encargo es un tanto especial, pues va a ser algo personal.

\- ¿Qjue cohonez me jas hecho? - El hombre se intentaba revolver nervioso pero sus muñecas y piernas estaban muy bien sujetos y el aparato en su boca le impedía hablar correctamente.

\- No te pongas nervioso pronto empezaremos, solo quiero que sepas que eso que tanto miras que atraviesa tu corazón es un aparato automático inyector de insulina, solo que he substituido el liquido por adrenalina, de esta forma me aseguraré de que puedas servirme durante mas rato de lo normal.

El albino entonces se dirige a una mesa y toma un control remoto, un taladro y una libreta con un bolígrafo colgando. Acercándose acciona el mando y de la parte superior cae una gota, una simple gota de algo viscoso, una simple gota que cayó justo en la entrepierna del hombre, este empezó a gritar, un grito que horrorizó y puso los pelos de punta a Lori, pero esta seguía sin poder apartar la mirada.

\- Me ha costado conseguirlo, pero sabia de alguien que tenia. Ácido sulfúrico destilado al 93%, increíblemente corrosivo y al ser tan puro su viscosidad hace que no se esparza demasiado por la piel. Podemos empezar, dime ¿Que duele mas eso?

El albino encendió el taladro donde tenia una fina broca colocada y sin compasión se dirigió a su victima y se puso a taladrad uno de los dientes frontales de este que intentaba gritar, pero su boca no tardó en llenarse de sangre que le bajaba hasta los orificios de la nariz.

\- !AAAAHHHHHGGGLLLLLL¡

\- ¿O esto?

Tras aquello el albino anotó en su libreta algo y procedió, esta vez fueron varias las gotas que cayeron y otro de los dientes del violador. Tras aplicar un par de veces este tratamiento y soportando las ganas de vomitar que tenia la rubia, pudo observar como el tipo ya no emitía ningún sonido, sus ojos completamente abiertos sin expresión, entonces su hermano se separó y contó pacientemente. Tras varios segundos un pitido sonó del inyector de insulina y se vio seguido de un alarido de dolor por parte de su victima que volvía a estar consciente. Sin piedad el chico siguió aplicando este tratamiento. La peor parte, según pensaba Lori, era lo que le estaba haciendo a la boca de aquel tipo pero cuando empezó a ver como algo marrón o rojizo oscuro se derramaba de la parte superior de este cambio de idea y llevó su mano de forma inconsciente a su entrepierna viendo como la ropa interior del hombre se desintegraba y lo que mostraba era algo retorcido como si fuese carne descompuesta.

El ácido que le vertía lentamente estaba desintegrando sus fibras de la zona mas sensible que encontraba y poco a poco se colaba por dentro del cuerpo de este. LA joven temblaba pensando en lo doloroso que debía ser todo eso, pero no podía apartar la mirada y disfrutar de lo que le ocurría a aquel violador que mató a su amado. Solo cuando su vista se posaba en su hermano era cuando sentía miedo y ganas de huir de aquel sitio. Mas de una larga hora duró aquella tortura, la tensión de las cadenas junto a lo que desgastaba el ácido que le caía de arriba conseguía desgarrar poco a poco el cuerpo de aquel sujeto el cual solo perdía la consciencia en contadas ocasiones para ser reanimado por una dosis de adrenalina para continuar su sufrimiento. Aproximadamente cuando el ácido llegó a la zona del estomago o los pulmones aquel despreciable sujeto no volvió a respirar nuevamente.

Lincoln finalizó sus anotaciones y tomó el dosificador de insulina con sumo cuidado de no tocar el gelatinoso ácido. La cubeta transparente del suelo parecía que era de cristal, pues los restos del ácido se quedaban allí sin atravesarlo, junto a la sangre y muchas otras secreciones del sujeto. Sin mucha ceremonia el albino tomó una botella de lejía para limpiar los utensilios que se llevaría de vuelta. Acto seguido vació el resto de la botella trazando un circulo al rededor de la cubeta del suelo, se quitó los pantalones desechables, y tiró hacia atrás su capucha mostrando su rostro salpicado de sangre, tomó un pañuelo de papel y se fue limpiando cuidadosamente para después terminar guardando en una bolsa de papel todo lo que debía destruir. Cuando terminó tomó un spray de pintura naranja y se dispuso a dejar su mensaje.

\- ¿Li-Lincoln? ¿De... de verdad eres tu?

\- Ah. Hola Lori, ¿a parte de descubrirme querías verlo en persona? - comentó sin mucho animo el albino que se dedicó a escribir en el suelo sin dirigir la mirada a su hermana.

La noche se hacia eterna para ambos ahora que se encontraban cara a cara, Lincoln observando a la hermana que le había descubierto y pidiéndole un tiempo para arreglar las cosas y marcharse. Mientras que la joven que entendió que el verdadero secreto no era que fuese travesti si no uno de los mas sanguinarios asesinos de la historia de Royal woods, no sabia como reaccionar. Salió de su escondrijo temblando y con lagrimas en los ojos, pero debía confirmar que ese monstruo realmente era su hermano. Su hermano, que le pedía una semana para alejarse de toda la familia antes de que avisase a la policía.

Mientras tanto, en un apartamento muy alejado, cierto detective junior finalizaba los preparativos para su investigación. Tras varias deducciones, reducción de sospechosos, comprobación de coartadas y fechas donde los sospechosos se encontraban en otro estado durante las ejecuciones, el joven detective confeccionaba un listado de preguntas, unas 50 para ser exactos, a cerca de como se sienten, del mal que les aqueja, de su opinión sobre las noticias de televisión, pero esta solo eran preguntas falsas, las mas importantes eran las que pertenecían al test de Robert Hare pues era mas fácil disimularlas entre otras que no las pruebas de Rorschach.

Si su compañero de la policía hacia un buen papel, aquellas preguntas pasarían inadvertidas entre las otras y aunque no sirviesen en un juicio le permitirán centrar su atención en los mas sospechosos, por el momento tener a 12 familias a las que investigar no le facilitaba mucho el encontrar al asesino de criminales. A demás, todos los sospechosos forman parte de familias bastante normales sin tener en cuenta su numero de miembros, por lo que si contaba con un cómplice muy posiblemente fuese parte de su familia.

En esta ocasión terminamos aquí, espero que este nuevo capitulo les gustase y disfrutasen de la venganza que muchos esperan para los violadores de estas inocentes niñas Loud. Ahora no cabe duda de que Lori ha descubierto finalmente la verdad sobre su hermano. ¿Que pasará a partir de ahora? Dejenme sus comentarios y votos si les esta gustando.

Un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte a todos por su apoyo.

J0nas Nagera \- El enterrar a alguien cercano siempre es duro, pero el malhechor no se queda sin castigo. Los nervios del dia y las palabras confusas fueron basadas en tus obras, pues me encantan los giros que les das a las conversaciones, aunque a mi no se me da tan bien. Lori se entera bien de lo que les pasa a sus hermanas, pues tiene experiencia en el tema de amoríos. El joven investigador junior ahora se siente motivado al haber tenido tan cerca a alguien tan escurridizo y se empleará a fondo. Muchas gracias y un abrazo _

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Los cambios de humor siempre los ha tenido Lori, seguro que la pobre Loan los ha heredado y mas xD. Bueno, Lori entiende de amores, es la unica que ha tenido pareja, el albino simplemente intenta mantener su fachada de buen hermano. En esta ocasión el pasado del detective no será revelado, pero estoy seguro de que este OC lo utilizaré en mas fics. Muchas gracias :D

regamers10 \- Si, lo pillo desprevenido y la improvisación no es su fuerte, a el le gusta tener todo calculado. Me da miedo imaginar a Lori intentando liar a Lincoln y Clyde... o puede que con Chandler, es de los chicos malotes xD El gran detective junior SH entra en acción, veremos que consigue. Te puedo asegurar que va a seguir los pasos de cerca. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, un abrazo :)


	7. Chapter 7

La mañana siguiente llegó a casa de los Loud, la fila habitual para el baño se formaba con diligencia, solo las mas pequeñas hacían algo de jaleo, en ultimo lugar se encontraba el albino, al cual todas miraban con una media sonrisa y alguna se sonrojaba un poco, pero al salir de su cuarto la mayor de todos los hermanos el ambiente se sintió un poco incomodo, este no miraba a la cara a su hermano y este apartaba la vista de ella.

Cuando llegaron a almorzar, todas corrieron para llegar antes que el albino, incluso Lori caminó rápido, pero algo preocupada. Cuando el albino llegó todos gritaron FELICIDADES LINCOLN mientras sus padres tenían en sus manos un pastel de bizcocho, nata y melocotones. El albino fue abrazando con una sonrisa a sus padres y luego una a una a sus hermanas, pero con Lori aquel abrazo se sintió incomodo, parecía un abrazo muy forzado.

\- Creo que Lori se nos ha adelantado - susurraba Luan a su hermana Lynn.

\- Creo que ella no estaba preparada, esta muy rara - contestaba entre susurros la deportista.

\- Onii-chan, déjame que te haga entrega de mi regalo - la científica de 10 años entregó a su hermano un pequeño paquete envuelto y uno mucho mas grande con papel marrón.

\- Muchas gracias Lisa, seguro que es perfecto.

El chico desenvolvió con cuidado los regalos, una gran caja verde vacía y mostró un pequeño modulador de voz que utilizó para bromear un poco, luego se lo dejó a su padre para que hiciese la broma típica.

\- Link, YO SOY TU PADREEEEEEE.

Todos rieron alegres y el albino abrazó a la pequeña científica y besó su moflete con una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos. Esta notó como se le enrojecía el rostro y corrió a separarse de su cariñoso hermano. La siguiente fue la pequeña Lily que le regaló un precioso dibujo de el vestido como Ace Savvy luchando contra varios villanos en un marco de macarrones pintados de diversos colores. Este abrazó y besó a su hermanita entre risas de la pequeña. Seguidamente fue Lucy la que entregó su presente a su hermano, un precioso amuleto en forma de murciélago que le servia como hebilla del cinturón, cuando su hermano la besó la familia pudo disfrutar una de las escasas sonrisas de la joven gótica, a continuación fueron las gemelas quienes le dieron sus presentes al albino, por parte de Lola una foto de ella en bikini en un precioso marco plateado y por parte de Lana...

\- ¡LANA! ¿De donde has sacado esto? - gritó el albino completamente sonrojado.

\- Vamos, esas son las revistas que guardas en el respaldo de la cama, se que las disfrutas, jejeje.

Luna se apresuró a dar un buen capón a la pequeña mecánica en cuanto vio la mujer enseñando los pechos de la contraportada. El albino con algo de vergüenza acabó abrazándolas a ambas y dándoles sus besos de agradecimiento. El turno de Lynn estaba a punto de llegar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Rita se apresuró a ir a abrir, suponía que eran los amigos del albino que venían a felicitarlo, pero en su lugar se encontró de cara con un agente de policía y un joven de pelo muy cortito y marrón, pero venia con una mascarilla medica en la cara por lo que solo sus ojos color miel resultaban relevantes en su aspecto, con algo de suerte y esas lentillas si el asesino lo veía posiblemente no lo reconocería.

\- Señora, un placer soy el agente Philip Marlowe y este es el colaborador de la policía Samuel Homeless. Seguimos con la investigación sobre el asaltante de su hija. ¿Podemos pasar a hacerles unas preguntas?

\- No podrían venir en otra ocasión, estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de mi hijo y... - fue interrumpida por el joven que parecía de la edad de Lincoln.

\- Discúlpeme señora Loud, pero tenemos muchos casos y nos gustaría poder terminar con esto lo antes posible, el retrato robot que su hija nos proporcionó es de gran ayuda, pero mientras ese sujeto siga suelto el resto de sus hijas podrían ser también atacadas al igual que otras mujeres de Royal Woods. Si lo prefiere podemos dedicar nuestros esfuerzos a otras investigaciones.

\- Como verá, aquí nuestro joven colaborador tiene otros quehaceres y hemos solicitado su ayuda expresamente para este caso. Solo serán algunas preguntas a cada miembro de forma individual, el resto pueden seguir con su celebración.

-Bu-bueno... si ese es el caso... pasen, pasen y siéntense en el sofá. ¿Quieren un trozo de tarta?

\- No será necesario señora Loud, ¿podría hacer venir primero a la victima... digo a su hija Lori?

Con una sonrisa fingida la madre de la familia regresó con el resto y les explicó el asunto y la visita de la policía, el peliblanco dio una mirada disimulada a la mayor de sus hermanas la cual le devolvió la mirada con nerviosismo, pero no dijeron absolutamente nada. Lori se dirigió nerviosa al salón familiar donde le esperaban el agente y el detective. Mientras tanto el resto de hermanas fue dando sus regalos al albino el cual intentaba mostrar su habitual sonrisa pero los nervios se le notaban en su rostro.

\- Permitamos darle nuestras condolencias. ¿Como se encuentra señorita Lori?

\- Gra-Gracias. ¿Han.. han encontrado ya al asesino de Bobby?

\- Aun estamos en ello, ese es el motivo de nuestra visita.

\- ¿A caso... a caso creen que sea alguien de mi familia? !Aquí nadie se parece a ese hombre¡ - la chica mostraba una evidente incomodez al realizar esta pregunta.

-No, no. Al contrario, pero es posible que alguno notase algo los días anteriores o si han visto a alguien sospechoso. No se preocupe solo deberá contestarnos unas preguntas. Y en el caso que veamos que necesitan asistencia psicológica para superar este trauma podremos ayudarles de forma mas efectiva.

La chica se acomodó en el sillón y procedió a contestar una a una las preguntas que nuevamente le realizaban, sus manos jugueteaban nerviosas con el dobladillo de su pantalón corto y situaba la vista entre los dos interrogadores.

A lo largo de la mañana, varios de los amigos del peliblanco llegaron a la casa Loud a felicitarlo y mientras celebraban, uno a uno los miembros eran interrogados por el oficial y su acompañante, tras Lori les fueron llamando en orden de mayor a menor, su padre, su madre, la inocente Leni, la rebelde Luna que armó cierto jaleo ante algunas de las preguntas que le realizaban, Luan que pretendía hacer chistes en cada pregunta pero solo logró recibir una reprimenda por parte del oficial y Lynn respondió de forma seca, con pocas palabras y gesto enfadado al estar estos estropeando el cumpleaños de su querido hermano. La cosa se puso realmente incomoda con los amigos y familia cuando fue el turno del cumpleañero.

\- Encantado de conocerle señor Lincoln y feliz cumpleaños. Nos agradaría que nos respondiese a unas preguntas.

\- Muchas gracias. Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que arresten a quien le hizo eso a mi hermana. - el albino se mostraba totalmente tranquilo y esbozaba una sonrisa afable a la pareja de investigadores.

\- Si se siente mas cómodo en otro lugar, solo tiene que indicarnos donde le parece mejor que hablemos.

\- No hay problema, siéntanse como en su casa.

\- Bien, empecemos por lo básico. ¿Puede indicarnos su nombre completo?

Tras finalizar todos los interrogatorios, la pareja agradeció la colaboración a la familia, desearon nuevamente un feliz cumpleaños al albino y se despidieron para seguir a interrogar a otros sospechosos. Al regresar el albino dio a su hermana mayor una feliz sonrisa, sin nerviosismo, sin resentimiento

La pequeña fiesta duró hasta la hora de comer donde todos agradecieron a los Loud su amabilidad invitándoles también a comer, todos parecían realmente felices a excepción de Lori que esquivaba la mirada de su hermano cuando hablaban. Tras la comida, Luan, Luna, Zach y Chandler salieron de la casa para fumar unos cigarrillos pero en esta ocasión el albino también les acompañó.

\- Chandler, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?

\- Tranquilo amigo, aquí estamos entre familia, creo que puedes decirme lo que quieras, aunque sea sobre tus amoríos. Jejejeje.

Las hermanas en ese momento sintieron como el pelo de su nuca se erizaba, pero disimuladamente pusieron las orejas atentas a lo que su querido hermanito pensaba decir.

\- Es mejor que nos separemos un poco, es... sobre tus "antiguas" mañanas. Ya sabes.

Del rostro del joven Chandler desapareció aquella sonrisa provocadora que siempre tenia, no dijo nada mas mientras se apartó con su amigo a una zona mas alejada aunque a la vista de todos. Se situaron al lado de la entrada al búnker de Lisa y procedieron a conversar con tranquilidad peor en voz baja.

\- Sabes que te agradezco mucho tu ayuda a retirarme de esa vida de delincuencia Larry, puedo asegurarte de que no he vuelto a cometer ninguno de esos actos. Puede que haya insinuado algo para seguir teniendo un lado malote, pero te prometo que no he recaído.

\- Tranquilo Chand, no es eso de lo que te quería hablar. Se que no es bonito, pero necesito que me devuelvas el favor que te hice entonces.

\- ¿En... enserio? - el joven pelirrojo se mostraba sorprendido ante las palabras de su amigo - Sabes que si necesitas un favor solo tienes que pedírmelo, pero esto... ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Bueno, digamos que al final he cedido a ciertos impulsos y lo mejor es que desaparezca un tiempo.

\- Vaya... no te voy a hacer preguntas, pero supongo que finalmente una de tus hermanas menores a logrado lo que quería y por eso te marchas tu. Dime, ¿Que necesitas de mi?

\- Pues precisamente necesito tus viejas mañas. Veras deja que te explique...

Tras al conversación ambos volvieron con el resto de compañeros que habían finalizado sus cigarros, las hermanas entraron y Clyde y Stella salieron para irse el grupo de amigos a seguir celebrando en los recreativos y el karaoke.

El resto de hermanas comentaba feliz cual era el mejor regalo de todos los que le habían hecho a su predilecto hermanito, pero la mayor de todas solo se dirigió al piso superior. Arrastrando los pies se dirigió al cuarto de su hermanito, entró y cerro la puerta. Se sentó en la cama del chico y tomó el conejito de peluche que tenia desde pequeño y que mantuvo allí para cuando Lily tenia una pesadilla y acudía a su cuarto. Se abrazó a el temblando levemente y miraba todo lo que tenia su hermanito en su cuarto, en su cabeza no podía mas que pensar en las miradas que le daba su hermano y en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el joven se había mostrado completamente frío a su parecer, pero mostrando un lado cálido y familiar como siempre había hecho. Una actuación perfecta durante tantos años, si no hubiese estado tan nerviosa cuando lo apuñaló se habría fijado que fingía, el no estaba preparado para esa improvisación.

Se tumbó en la cama dejando su mente recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con el, lo amable que el era con todas y cada una de sus hermanas, el como su cariño y su forma de ayudarlas y protegerlas se había ganado el corazón de muchas de sus hermanas y el aprecio incondicional del resto. Con cuidado removió una parte del respaldo de la cama y sacó las revistas eróticas que allí escondía, al revisarlas con cuidado, muchas se encontraban completamente nuevas y las que no era casi seguro que habían sido ojeadas por Lana u otra hermana. En una semana todo aquello acabaría, el desaparecería de la vida de la familia, su estomagó se sentía raro ante aquello. Ante un nuevo temblor una de las revistas cayó y tenia que recogerla para dejar todo en su sitio como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero al agacharse debajo de la cama observó algo que nunca había visto allí. Una bolsa de papel manchada. La tomó y revisó su interior, con evidentes nervios dejó la revista en su lugar y tapó nuevamente el cabecero de la cama y dejó a Bun bun en esta. Salió con la bolsa marrón a su cuarto respirando pesadamente.

En la comisaria de policía muchos de los agentes ya terminaban su turno y se marchaban a casa, tan solo quedaban los pocos recién llegados del turno de noche y dos personas en un despacho, un agente de policía con ganas de marcharse a descansar y un joven detective que analizaban uno a uno los resultados de los interrogatorios.

\- A mi parecer esta mujer, Carrie Warden, es la que mas posibilidades tiene de ser la asesina de criminales. Sus respuestas son de una psicópata en potencia. Sus respuestas para las noches que se calcula que se torturó y mató a esos criminales no sirven como coartada y... ¿Aun sigues mirando esa hoja de respuestas?

-Si, hay algo que me esta molestando de hace rato.

\- ¿De quien es esa ficha?

\- Lincoln Marie Loud. El único hijo varón de la familia de 13 miembros.

\- ¿Ese? Pero si es el mas bueno de toda la panda de sospechosos.

\- Eso es lo que hace que me sienta irritado, absolutamente todo el mundo tiene un grado mayor o menor de psicopatía, cada uno ha tenido en algún momento el deseo o el impuso de dañar a alguien. Pero este chico... sus respuestas... nunca había encontrado a un sujeto cuyas respuestas fuesen perfectas.

\- Bueno, entre tanto mal nacido yo me alegro de ver que hay gente buena también. Creo que seria mejor que lo consultes con la almohada, mañana nos toca investigar la ultima zona donde se avistó al violador y asesino que atacó a la estudiante universitaria Lori Loud.

\- Cierto, disculpa estoy haciendo que llegues tarde a tu cita. Mañana será mejor que envíes a un par de agentes de incógnito a vigilar a la señorita Carrie.

\- No hay problema, vamos al coche y te dejo en tu apartamento.

El joven detective tomó nuevamente todas las hojas de las preguntas y las guardó en el portafolios que tenia al lado, en su mente aun seguía pensando en que algo no cuadraba con aquel muchacho albino. Debería una vez mas realizar su propia investigación al margen de la policía.

* * *

Poco a poco parece que alguien se acerca a la verdad que esconde el joven Loud, veremo ssi podrá desaparecer o si por el contrario deberá enfrentarse a su perseguidor. Lori por su parte ha estado mas nerviosa de lo normal y observa a su hermano evitando hacer contacto visual. ¿Cual será esa petición que le ha realizado a su amigo Chandler? Un saludo y un abrazo a todos ^_^

regamers10 \- Ese maldito tenia que llevarse su merecido y servir de ejemplo para que otros no lo intenten. Samuel esta ya muy cerca de Lincoln, pero este parece cubrir bien sus pasos, puede que incluso demasiado bien. Lo de Ronnie... bueno, es que justo había visto el nuevo capitulo donde conoce a esa tal Syd y como que a parte de con Lincoln nunca la vi tan pegada a cualquier otro, jejeje. Muchas gracias :)

J0nas Nagera \- Lori parece que se encuentra en una encrucijada entre el bien y el mal, por una parte la venganza sabe bien, pero por otra, su hermanito es un psicopata torturador. No soy demasiado bueno para alargar esas escenas de mal entendidos, pero intento mejorar poco a poco. La decisión del albino esta tomada, forma aprte de sus normas, la cuestión es... ¿llegará a marcharse antes de que lo descubran? Por "Mini L" no te preocupes, por el momento solo son sospechas, pero sin pruebas... como que no le sirven de mucho. Jejeje. Muchas gracias Jonas, espero que pronto nos vayas también actualizando tus geniales fics :D

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Si le fuese posible, seguro que el Joker querría contratarlo, jejeje. La pobre Lori estaba ya emocionada por su nueva "hermana" con sorpresa, lastima que no encontró lo que se esperaba. ME pregunto ese meme de Leni en esa pose de donde salió... Muchísimas gracias por tus notas de humor que siempre me sacan una sonrisa ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

La nueva semana empezó con las distintas clases y habituales trabajos, Lori aun no quiso regresar pues aunque ya se atrevía a salir sola de casa incluso de noche, recientemente sus nervios habían regresado. Cuando se encontró nuevamente sola en la casa, abrió su armario y apartó varias de las cajas de zapatos para tomar aquella bolsa de papel marrón que encontró debajo de la cama de su hermano. Se sentó en su cama y volvió a mirar su contenido, en aquellos momentos por su mente pasaban demasiadas cosas, no podía llevar aquello a la policía, por lo menos de momento, pero por otro lado, aunque sentía que era lo que debía hacer tampoco quería que su hermanito fuese perseguido y la familia acosada.

La mañana pasó lenta para la hermana Loud que no salió de su cama hasta que escuchó el sonido de vanzilla regresar. Salio a recibirlos, peor en esta ocasión la mayoría de sus hermanas venias de mal humor, sus miradas enfadadas se concentraban en la genio de la familia la cual arrastraba del brazo a su hermano en dirección a su búnker.

\- ¿Que esta pasando chicas?

\- Esa cuatro ojos creída ha convencido a Lincoln de volver a pasar tiempo con ella. No es justo, hace tiempo que no practicamos lucha libre juntos.

\- Si, yo también quería marcarme unos buenos acordes con nuestro bro.

Una a una todas se fueron quejando de que Lisa cada vez estaba mas pegada al peliblanco y aunque su cara fuese seria y muchas veces sin expresión alguna, varias desconfiaban si solo fingía con ellas delante para mostrarse mas amable y tierna con su hermano cuando estaban a solas. Por su parte, en el interior del búnker Lisa exponía sus nervios a su hermano.

\- Gracias por venir conmigo Onii-chan. Debía hablar contigo, pues la visita que realizaron aquellos agentes me dejó intranquila.

\- ¿Solo querían asegurarse de que estuviésemos bien y que Lori...?

\- Ahí esta el problema - interrumpió la castaña dejando sus gafas sobre la mesa - puede que tu no te percatases, pero en esa interminable sarta de preguntas, había camufladas varias que se suelen utilizar para determinar el instinto psicópata de la gente.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - el albino mantenía una cara seria y con algo de sorpresa mientras en su interior se sonreía pues durante la entrevista ya había notado esas preguntas y hace tiempo se había preparado para ello.

\- También fue raro el orden en que nos llamaron. Es lógico en una familia tan grande hacerlo de mayor a menor, pero si nos querían interrogar a todos... ¿por que Lori fue la primera?

\- Supongo que querrían ver el estado de nuestra hermana, después de todo ella fue atacada y...

\- A eso mismo me refiero, en ninguna de las preguntas se hacia referencia a si había algo que aun nos afectase o como nos encontrábamos actualmente de ánimos. Llevo pensando en ello desde que se fueron y me parece... creo que esos policías dudan de las palabras de nuestra unidad fraternal y la creen sospechosa de haber matado a Bobby.

\- Bueno, mira, hazme un favor y veré que puedo hacer.

.

En cierta fabrica abandonada un equipo forense realiza un examen de la zona mientras un grupo de agentes habla con el joven colaborador. Han dado por fin con el violento violador y asesino, solo que este ahora cuelga en dos partes colgado de cadenas y toda su dentadura ha sido destrozada con algún tipo de herramienta.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar nuevamente... *blurp* - el agente se retiró afuera del edificio para no contaminar la escena del crimen.

\- Bueno, detective junior Samuel. Parece que en esta ocasión la tortura ha sido mucho mas brutal que en otras ocasiones.

\- Correcto, incluso esta vez ha utilizado adrenalina para mantener a su victima agonizando el mayor tiempo posible, diría que es la primera vez que utiliza ácido, pero cada una de sus torturas ha sido diferente, lo único destacable es como bien has dicho que quisiese mantener con vida a su victima ocasionándole todo el sufrimiento posible. Como si fuese algo personal.

En su mente solo podía juntar esos dos hechos con la lista de los presentes en el hospital, sus sospechas aumentaros aun mas en torno a la familia Loud. Estaba seguro de que aquel chico albino debía ser el responsable, pero no tenia ninguna prueba con que poder acusarlo o solicitar una investigación formal. Se despidió del resto de agentes argumentando que dudaba que encontrasen nada incriminatorio, peor justo antes de salir.

\- Señor, hemos encontrado algo.

\- ¿De que se trata?

\- No nos servirá para extraer el ADN, pero hemos encontrado un pelo.

\- ¿Un pelo blanco?

\- Negativo señor, es rubio.

El gesto de sorpresa en la cara del detective no pasó desapercibido a su habitual compañero, pero solo observó como este se marchaba apresurado.

El joven no tardó en llegar a la avenida Franklin donde se dirigió a una zona cercana del numero 1200, si se acercaba demasiado podría delatar su presencia y hacer sospechar al supuesto asesino de criminales o asesina. Apoyado en un árbol y simulando ver su celular, utilizaba el zoom de este para ir vigilando aquellos que se alejaban de la residencia Loud. Por un lado la enérgica y malhumorada deportista se marchaba con un stick de hokey patinando a toda velocidad. Al poco tiempo las dos rubias menores salían en un tandem, bueno, una pedaleaba sin cesar mientras la otra solo apoyaba sus pies y se retocaba el maquillaje, con las contestaciones y las reacciones nerviosas que tuvieron durante el interrogatorio estas habían quedado descartadas. Al poco rato la joven de cabellera negra salia acompañada de la mas pequeña de todos, aun y el sombrío semblante de la chica, era de las que menor indice psicópata había obtenido, solamente por debajo de su hermano que había obtenido un completo cero.

Su mente aun seguía dando vueltas al hecho de encontrar ese pelo rubio en la escena del crimen, también habían logrado hallar huellas parciales de calzado femenino según le comunicaron por un mensaje, pero no les servían para realizar una identificación correcta del tipo de calzado, únicamente un numero aproximado entre el 36 y el 40. El mismo había estado revisando el lugar y sin duda alguna el asesino había limpiado a conciencia, el encontrar aquellas pequeñas pruebas seguramente eran debido al interrogatorio que realizaron. Pistas falsas para desviar la investigación en otro camino, casi podía asegurarlo. Pero algo logró llamar su atención, la mayor de las hermanas, la que había sido victima de la agresión del violador, ahora había salido de casa y estaba de pie delante de los cubos de basura.

\- Muy bien señorita Lori, ¿Por que estas tan nerviosa?... No dejas de mirar a un lado y a otro. ¿Tanto temes que te vean tirar lo que llevas en esa bolsa de papel?... Oh, parece que finalmente no lo tiraras... ¿Regresas de nuevo?... Veo demasiadas dudas por una simple bolsa, ¿Que debe contener? ¿Que cosas oculta tu familia?

Finalmente la rubia no tiró la bolsa al contenedor, pero accedió a la cochera para después salir de allí sin ella. La curiosidad podía mas que su sentido común en ese momento, según los restos encontrados, ella y su hermana menor por varios meses eran las principales sospechosas. El asesino quería incriminarlas, pero ¿por que motivo?

Con total naturalidad caminó mientras se ponía unos auriculares en las orejas y hacia movimientos extraños, como bailando. Unas gafas de sol espejado evitaba que se fijasen en sus ojos atento a miradas de gente pasando o vecinos curiosos. No levanto sospecha alguna y pudo acceder a la cochera de los Loud sin problemas. La bolsa había sido ocultada detrás de las herramientas sueltas en la parte inferior del banco de trabajo, pero se hizo con ella sin mucha dificultad. Al mirar su contenido confirmó sus sospechas.

Unos pantalones desechables cubiertos de sangre, restos podridos de alguna fruta, medio paquete de sal y bolas de naftalina para contrarrestar el olor. Aquella chica no podía ser la asesina, la muerte de Rap Rat estaba demasiado cercana a la del ataque sufrido por el violador y los puntos de los hechos en la ciudad distaban casi una hora a pie el uno del otro.

Un ruido exterior le hizo ponerse alerta, el ruido de una compuerta metálica abriéndose. No tardó en identificar las voces de los que salían de allí. Por un lado la voz firme pero intranquila de la segunda menor, Lisa Loud, y a continuación la voz del muchacho albino. Puso su atención en la conversación.

\- No entiendo como puedes seguir estando tan tranquilo, onii-chan. No quiero que nuestra unidad fraternal mayor sea acosada por dudas policiales incorrectas.

-¿Onii-chan? - pensó el detective junior - Parece que a demás de genio científico es una otaku.

\- Tranquila Lisa, es imposible que sospechen de nuestra hermana. Después de todo, uno de los crímenes coincide con la hora en la que la atacaron y mataron a Bobby. Si es necesario, cualquier abogado puede decirte que no esta bajo sospecha.

\- Cierto, albino, cierto. Pero... - en la mente del detective un atisbo de sonrisa apareció - La hora de las muertes nunca se publican, son información clasificada. Únicamente un hacker de alto nivel podría saberlo, eso o el propio asesino.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del detective Samuel. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, solo debía confirmar que aquella sangre seca correspondía con la penúltima victima, pero eso le suponía un problema. Había obtenido aquellas pruebas de forma ilegal y serian fácilmente refutadas por un abogado durante un juicio. Debía dejarlas allí nuevamente y conseguir que su compañero, el inspector Philip Marlowe, obtuviese una orden de registro para encontrar de forma oficial las pruebas. Pero aun faltaba algo, un motivo convincente por el cual aquel chico fuese sospechoso.

Con cuidado se escondió detrás de algunas cajas de allí y pudo ver como la joven científica se dirigía al interior de la casa mientras el sospechoso se alejaba. Cuando lo consideró seguro salió para seguir la dirección en que había partido el albino. No lo encontró por las calles que fue recorriendo, ya empezaba a tener hambre cuando llegó a una gasolinera. Ya estaba por dar por perdido el rastro del albino cuando a través de los cristales lo vio allí dentro. No pida echarse atrás, entró decidido.

\- ... vamos Flips, son entradas de primera!

\- Mira chico, tu las quieres vender y yo puedo encontrar un comprador para ellas, pero el negocio es el negocio. Tengo que sacarme mi parte.

\- Pero me estas ofreciendo menos de la mitad de lo que valen.

\- Venga, te doy 100$ y una flipmonada. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Hola, ¿eres Lincoln verdad?

Ambos negociadores se giraron para observar al recién llegado, al albino no le fue difícil reconocer al investigador que había visitado a la familia durante su cumpleaños. Le puso la mejor de sus sonrisas para dirigirse a el.

\- Hola, inspector Homeless, ¿verdad?

\- Puedes llamarme Samuel, no estoy de servicio y no soy inspector, solo un ayudante por el momento. - adelantó la mano para estrechar la del chico.

\- Pues es un placer Samuel - el albino estrechó la mano sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos - ¿habéis encontrado alguna pista del asesino de Bobby?

\- Actualmente están los compañeros de la central con el. Es posible que saquemos cosas muy interesantes para la investigación.

\- Niños, si no van a comprar nada, lárguense. Espantan mi clientela.

\- Bueno, Flips, acepto tu trato, pero que sepas que es un robo y podría salirte caro.

\- Solamente si no las vendo antes del día del partido.

Samuel quedó mirando como el anciano entregaba los billetes al chico y le entregaba un vaso vacío para que se sirviese una flipmonada. Ese comentario le escamó por algún motivo. Lincoln se sirvió un vaso de flipmonada de arándanos.

\- Yo también quiero un vaso de esa flipmonada, se ve completamente sangrienta y unos nachos, por favor.

\- Marchando, eso ya me gusta mas. Espero que te guste el sabor de mi queso, es único en toda la ciudad.

\- Si esos son tus gustos, puede que te llevases bien con mi hermana Lucy, le encantan las cosas sangrientas, incluso ha patentado un par de recetas de sangre falsa que son un éxito entre las tiendas de halloween.

Flips puso el vaso vacío y un cartón con varios nachos recubiertos de ese queso especia, luego tomó el dinero del joven detective y no devolvió el cambio.

\- Te aconsejaría que si te vas a comer eso, también te compres un anti ácido.

\- No hay problema, tu vigila con esos refrescos tan dulces, podrían picarte los dientes.

-Bueno, un placer Samuel, espero que en otra ocasión podamos jugar juntos al béisbol, mi hermana Lynn estará encantada de tener a mas gente con quien practicar.

\- Me parece bien y si me lo permites, yo llevaré la limonada. Espero no volver a confundir el azúcar y al sal.

Tras la sesión de indirectas, el albino se despidió de Samuel y se marchó a casa. Aquella noche saldría nuevamente, como siempre, pero en esta ocasión le pidió a Lori que lo acompañase. Alguna hermana que en esta ocasión quería acompañarlo infló sus mofletes pero no puso pegas, todas sabían que después de lo que pasó la mayor de las hermanas, el poder estar con alguien de confianza era lo que realmente necesitaba. Sobretodo ahora que volvía a mostrarse nerviosa.

\- Li-Lincoln... ¿a donde me llevas? Creí que ya habíamos hablado suficiente el o-otro día.

\- Tranquila hermanita, ya sabes que dentro de poco me iré. Pero eres la única con la que nunca he salido a pasear por la noche. No quería irme sin hacerlo por lo menos una vez.

\- ¿Entonces... ya se ha acabado?

\- Una ultima vez antes de irme, pero solo será una advertencia, tranquila.

\- ¿Y a donde me llevaras hermanito?

\- Pues es un sitio nuevo que inauguraron hace unas semanas y que tienen abierto por las noches. Espero que te guste.

Tras caminar casi una hora, llegaron a un campo de minigolf que habría por las noches. El albino pagó unas partidas y pasaron un buen rato entre hermanos, aunque la mayor de las Loud no podía quitar su mirada nerviosa de su hermano y recordaba a cada rato lo que le hizo a aquel tipo. Una ultima vez, una advertencia había dicho. Antes de que se marchase, tenia que asegurarse. Volvería a seguirlo cuando saliese, debía hacerlo, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Por su parte el albino ya tenia todo calculado, antes de marcharse para siempre le daría una lección a Flips por sus constantes estafas. En esta ocasión, utilizaría el granero abandonado que dejó la familia de Liam, cuando después de una advertencia por su parte estos huyeran de la ciudad, hacer pasar carne de ratas como alitas de pollo no fue una buena idea por parte de los padres de su viejo amigo.

* * *

Nuestro buen detective se encuentra extremadamente cerca del albino, pero necesitará pruebas que un simple abogado no pueda desestimar. Las cosas se están acelerando y parece que el albino esta muy confiado, incluso se ha permitido pasar una noche relajada con la hermana que conoce su secreto. Espero que el capitulo les agrade, ya estamos cerca del final y deseo que no les decepcione. Un fuerte abrazo a todos.

J0nas Nagera \- Ambos se ven las caras y cada uno realiza su mejor papel, la diferencia es que uno juega con reglas y el otro debe seguirlas si pretende hacer las cosas bien. La fiest adel albino ha sido bastante emotiva y lo cariñosas que son sus hermanas con el chico no ha pasado desapercibido a los amigos, que eviten comentarlo enfrente de otros no significa que no noten esas actitudes, jejeje. El tema de Chandler lo dejaré un poco a la imaginación, solo puedo decir que el no sabe del hobbie del albino o hubiese abandonado antes la ciudad. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te agrade también lo que resta ^_^

regamers10 \- La habitación del peliblanco esta llena de huecos creados por los golpes de su hermana Lynn, esconder ciertas revistas en el mas evidente hace que las chicas lo vean alguien "normal" con secretos de un chico de su edad, es una lastima que debido a cierto incidente el albino olvidase esa bolsa de papel y que Lori la encontrase, veremos que hace con ella. Veremos cual de los dos consigue su objetivo, ¿huirá Lincoln o será capturado? Muchas gracias por el apoyo :D

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Pues si te recordó ese momento a ver que opinas de las palabritas que se dan en este capitulo, jejeje. Ya te gustaría a ti que Chandler le organizase una orgía al peliblanco xDDD Si, Chandler podría haber terminado un poco mal si hubiese seguido por el lado malo. Las revistas de Lincoln son reales y alguna de sus hermanas las ojea de vez en cuando, si no... ¿Como sabría Lana de que tipo le gustan? XDDD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y sacarme siempre una sonrisa ;)


	9. Chapter 9

\- Todos los indicios apuntan a alguien rubio Samuel, no hay ningún motivo por el que mantener vigilado a ese chico albino. Se que cuando tienes una corazonada la sigues hasta el final, pero que sepas que solo estamos aquí porque viven varias posibles sospechosas que son rubias.

\- Se que debéis actuar según el protocolo, pero he localizado los lugares abandonados o zonas con población de bajos fondos en donde se podría torturar a alguien sin levantar sospechas debido a los gritos. Solo debemos ver si alguno se dirige a uno de estos sitios. Veras como se trata del peliblanco...

\- Aunque sea le peliblanco, no podemos seguirlo de incógnito, solo tenemos permiso para seguir a los rubios. El departamento se metería en un gran problema si nos descubren y nos denuncian por acoso. Las ordenes son claras.

El detective junior se encontraba molesto por los impedimentos que le ponía su compañero Philip Marlowe, no podía esperar demasiado en encontrar algún motivo por el cual solicitar una orden de registro, aquella bolsa de papel esta escondida, pero cuanto mas tiempo pasase mas posibilidades hay de que la encontrasen. Por desgracia, el no tenia ningún rango y solo era un mero colaborador civil, así que debería esperar. La vigilancia de incógnito era muy aburrida.

Tras varias horas y ya bien entrada la nueva noche, vieron como del hogar de los Loud salia el chico peliblanco con una gran sonrisa mientras cargaba una bolsa de deporte. La tensión de Samuel era patente para su compañero, pero solo podían mirar como este se alejaba con tranquilidad y se perdía por las calles.

\- Podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa en estos momentos... - el mal humor del joven detective hacia que sus palabras sonasen como puñales siendo lanzados a su compañero.

Poco tiempo pasó para que la puerta de los Loud se abriese nuevamente, en esta ocasión, la victima del violador era la que salia de aquel lugar. La joven entró en la destartalada vanzilla y se alejaba de su casa. Philip puso en marcha el motor de su vehículo personal y fueron siguiéndola. La escapada del albino era de esperar, pero... ¿que era lo que pretendía hacer aquella alterada chica a altas horas de la noche?

Tras unos minutos, Lincoln se encontraba empujando tranquilamente un carrito de la compra por unas calles desiertas o solo ocupadas por vagabundos. Su sonrisa y un silvidito que nunca había hecho lo hacían ver de buen humor mientras se dirigía a la granja abandonada de la familia de su antiguo amigo.

Tal como llegó, dejó el carrito y su contenido en el interior para volver a salir y dirigirse a la parte posterior, allí se encontraba un viejo vehículo de color azul oscuro, sus puertas no estaban cerradas y un destornillador sobresalía de la zona de contacto. Dejó en la parte posterior su bolsa de deporte mientras comprobaba con una sonrisa que el deposito estaba casi lleno.

\- Bien, hora de divertirse.

Con tranquilidad se dirigió al interior de aquel granero lleno de paja por todos lados, fardos de paja apilados, algunas bombonas de queroseno o gasoil para los tractores, una gran polea con un gancho metálico, un par de escaleras de madera para acceder al piso superior, varias lonas de plástico bien dispuestas en el suelo, ventanas recientemente tapiadas, así como ciertas herramientas situadas en puntos clave para evitar interferencias. Únicamente el hueco por el que colgaba la cadena de la polea permitía ver lo que pasaba en el piso inferior.

Tras confirmar que todo estaba listo, descubrió el carrito mostrando a su nueva victima, el Sr. Flips dormía como un tronco atado de pies y manos, en esta ocasión el cloroformo parece que tubo un efecto mas fuerte. Con cuidado pasó el gancho de la polea por la cuerda que unía sus manos y empezó a elevarlo, tras alzarlo hasta el piso superior enganchó la cadena a una palanca y se aseguró de cubrir bien lo que había a los pies de esta.

Subió por una de las escaleras de madera y revisó tranquilamente el lugar, todos los utensilios que necesitaría en aquella ocasión estaban listos, por lo que decidió cambiarse y ponerse sus ropajes habituales para no ser descubierto. Sus pantalones desechables, sus guantes, su sudadera con capucha, su bata medica desechable, su nuevo modulador de voz, su libreta de apuntes, sus nuevas herramientas para experimentar. En este caso utilizaría un soplete y unas pequeñas estacas de madera o se podría decir, cuñas de madera. Había leído rumores sobre cierta tortura china de increíble dolor y debía ponerlo a prueba contra el dolor de sentir la carne achicharrándose. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó los pies de su victima y le quitó zapatos y los agujereados calcetines que vestía intentando soportar el olor a queso de nachos que provenía de ellos. En el pie derecho situó debajo de cada uña una de las cuñas y con un curioso nudo y un trozo de cuerda, los sujetó detrás del tendón de aquiles de su victima, para el otro pie, simplemente utilizó un separador de dedos de los que sus hermanas utilizaban para pintarse las uñas de los pies.

Todo estaba preparado, solo debía esperar que su victima despertase, tomó asiento en una silla de madera y comprobaba que el soplete y el martillo que utilizaría se encontrasen en un estado correcto.

\- Llevamos casi una hora siguiéndola y no hace mas que dar vueltas por la ciudad, no sirve de nada esto que hacemos. Te dije que debimos haber seguido al albino.

\- Se que te resulta pesado Samuel, pero mira el lado bueno, nosotros... ¿mmm?...

...

\- ¿Ahora te quedas callado?

\- No es eso, el piloto de la gasolina se ha encendido.

\- ¿A caso no lo habías llenado antes de venir a buscarme?

\- Claro que si, no se que ha pasado...

\- Esperemos que no tengas agujereado el deposito, venga, deja de seguir a la chica y pongamos gasolina...

Tras dar un aviso por radio de que abandonaban la vigilancia de la sospechosa se dirigieron a la gasolinera mas cercana que había. La gasolinera de Flips, allí el inspector Philips descolgó la manguera para llenar el deposito mientras Samuel llevaba la tarjeta de la policía para pagar. Mientras el joven detective entraba, Philis se puso a cuatro patas revisando que no hubiese fugas en el deposito de combustible. No detectó nada fuera de lo normal, pero vio como su joven acompañante se dirigía rápidamente hacia el.

\- Ha pasado algo en la tienda. El anciano no esta y es imposible que dejase su puesto sin cubrir, a demás hay rastros evidentes de pelea. Estoy casi seguro de que ha sido nuestro objetivo. - Samuel se encontraba sorprendido, no creía que el albino fuese tan descarado como para atacar a quien amenazó estando el delante ¿A caso estaba tan seguro de si mismo?

Con total premura el inspector se dirigió al interior de la tienda de la gasolinera para vez gran numero de latas tiradas, la caja registradora abierta pero aun con dinero desparramado por los lados, la maquina de flipmonadas chorreando y el queso de los nachos tirado por lo suelos. El inspector se dirigió de nuevo al auto a informar a la central, pero Samuel estaba con un mapa sobre el capó del auto.

\- Considerando este como el lugar del ataque, hay dos posibles lugares a los que el asesino pudo llevarlo para torturarlo. Podemos ir cada uno a un sitio para localizarlo, podemos conseguir atraparlo con las manos en la masa si nos damos prisa. - el joven detective hablaba deprisa y con nervios, pero con una sonrisa en su cara, parecía que aquello le agradaba mas que no asustarlo.

\- Samuel, no puedo dejar que vayas solo, tu no tienes ningún tipo de autoridad para detener al asesino en caso de encontrarlo. Voy a avisar a la central y enviar unas patrullas, escoge uno de los lugares e iremos a ese, pero el otro se lo dejaremos a los agentes de campo.

Algo irritado el joven detective aceptó lo que indicaba el inspector. Seleccionó a cual de los dos puntos irían y dejarían el otro para los agentes de campo que hubiesen cercanos. Subieron nuevamente al vehículo y tras dar el aviso y la petición de búsqueda se dirigieron al lugar señalado.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente y con un terrible dolor en sus brazos, un anciano despertaba colgado en un granero, lo ultimo que recuerda es salir tras unos gamberros, un extraño olor y notar como su cuerpo dejaba de responder cerca de los baños. Intentó moverse para librarse de las ataduras, pero sus brazos estaban cansados y muy doloridos, debía llevar mucho rato allí colgado.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Eres tu Stanford? ¿Es esta una de tus bromas pesadas?

\- Lo lamento Flips, pero esto no es ninguna broma - una voz distorsionada sonaba de un lado del granero - Has tenido diversas oportunidades para cesar en tus malos hábitos, pero aun y así has seguido estafando y dando productos contaminados a tus clientes.

\- ¡Es mi negocio y lo llevo como me da la gana! Ahora, suéltame maldito encapuchado.

\- Bueno, tienes razón, es tu negocio... y este es el mio - muestra un martillo y un soplete de su espalda mientras se acerca de forma amenazante - por favor, no olvides decirme cual de los dos te resulta mas doloroso. ¿Esto?

Con un movimiento rápido, el martillo golpea una de las cuñas que había bajo una de las uñas del pie de Flips, este lanza un terrible aullido de dolor al notar como su uña era separada de su pie sin llegar a desprenderse y como la estaca de madera se clavaba en la piel debajo de esta.

El hombre empezó a patalear sin cesar intentando librarse de aquellas cosas que tenia en los pies, pero le resultaba imposible, a demás cada movimiento que hacia solo lograba que el dolor fuese en aumento. Su torturador simplemente se quedaba allí esperando, fuera del alcance de sus pies, pues ya había intentado patearlo un par de veces. Tras ver que su victima se empezaba a cansar de patalear, volvió a hablar.

\- ¿O esto?

En esta ocasión acercó el soplete encendido a uno de los dedos del otro pie de su victima, no llegó a pasar un segundo del contacto de la llama con uno de sus dedos que el anciano volvió a dar un tremendo aullido de dolor y volvió a sacudirse como una sardina colgando de una caña de pescar. Tras volverse a cansar de tanto movimiento el encapuchado anotó algo en su bloc y pretendía continuar con su trabajo, pero alguien entró por la puerta.

\- !Policía de Royal Woods¡ Deténgase en el acto.

Dos agentes uniformados habían accedido al granero con sus armas apuntando al hueco superior. El encapuchado simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás para quedar fuera de la vista de los agentes que solo podían ver el rechoncho cuerpo del anciano balanceándose con sus pies atados y goteando sangre.

\- Malditos comedonuts, ¡rescatenme antes de que este enfermo me maté!

Con una señal entre ellos los agentes se separaron para cubrir las dos escaleras de ascenso, el mas cercano se dispuso a accionar la palanca para bajar a la victima, pero justo cuando se acercaba una horca de paja salió impulsada atravesando una de las piernas del agente que terminó soltando su arma y tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor. Su compañero se apresuró a ir a donde se encontraba el agente herido pero una guadaña cayó clavándose en el hombro del otro agente, este emitió un gran grito, pero sacó de su hombro aquella herramienta y la tiró a un lado. Volvió a acercarse a su compañero herido y lo arrastraba como podía al exterior del granero, pero el soplete encendido cayó del piso superior incendiando algunos de los fardos de paja seca. Finalmente los agentes pudieron salir del granero que empezaba a convertirse en un infierno, pero un coche negro no tardó en llegar para observar la escena.

\- Agentes, ¿que ha pasado?

\- I-Inspector Philip... la victima... la victima aun esta dentro... el asesino tenia trampas...

\- Llamen a una ambulancia, el detective Samuel y yo nos ocuparemos. - el inspector de paisano tomó su arma de la guantera del vehículo - También den aviso a los bomberos y apliquen presión a esas heridas.

\- Maldita sea, creí que habría ido al sitio abandonado mas cercano... suerte que lo hemos encontrado a la segunda. Por lo menos podemos descartar a la rubia, no ha tenido tiempo para hacer todo esto en el tiempo que no la hemos seguido.

\- Si, si. Tenias razón, como siempre. - comentaba algo irritado el inspector - Pero ahora debemos rescatar a la victima y si es posible, capturar a Dexter Kube...

Ambos se apresuraron a acceder al granero en llamas, allí el anciano no dejaba de gritar por ayuda y moverse colgando de las cadenas. Ante el fuego, no podían tomar las cadenas para descolgar a la victima, por lo que Samuel se hizo con la horca manchada de sangre del suelo para desenganchar la cadena de la palanca mientras Philips se situaba debajo para tomar al anciano el cual se vio precipitado hacia abajo al quedar la cadena liberada. El inspector no dudó en usar todas sus fuerzas para llevar a la victima fuera de aquel lugar que se llenaba de llamas por momentos. En la puerta, se giró al notar que el joven detective no lo seguía, vio como este se encaramaba a la escalera para enfrentarse a su némesis.

\- Homeless, salgamos de aquí. No vale la pena... ¿Eh?... ¿quien es usted?

El agente se vio sorprendido por una chica que accedió al lugar mientras el salia cargando con la victima, solo pudo observar su rubio pelo entrando directamente al lugar incendiado. No fue hasta dirigirse al coche policial que pudo ver la van familiar de los Loud allí aparcada medio subida en la acera. Los dos agentes heridos y la victima, no podía dejarlos a todos allí tirados. Se apresuró a tomar la radio y reclamar la ambulancia y los bomberos, pero por respuesta obtuvo excusas sobre que se encontraban en un atasco debido a un accidente. Los agentes podían cuidar de ellos mimos pero no podía dejar a la victima en manos de agentes heridos, por lo que solo podía quedarse allí desatando al anciano y procurando que no se tocase las heridas.

\- Samuel, ves con cuidado. No se las intenciones de esa chica. - sus palabras no esperaban ser oídas, simplemente las liberaba al aire para tranquilizarse a si mismo.

Mientras en el interior del granero en llamas, un encapuchado se alzaba estoico ante su adversario que se encontraba en el suelo con un ojo morado. Las llamas habían alcanzado una de las escaleras y la otra que quedaba se encontraba detrás del joven detective que se negaba a dejar escapar a su presa. Por su parte el encapuchado hablaba con tono firme a través de su modulador de voz.

\- Justo cuando me quería despedir de esta ciudad has tenido que llegar tu.

\- Puedes dejar de usar ese modulador y esa capucha, se que eres tu, Lincoln Loud. No permitiré que huyas, entrégate.

\- No se quien es ese del que hablas, yo soy Dexter Kube - se acerca al joven detective y le propina una fuerte patada en el estomago - y no dejaré que criminales campen a sus anchas por los defectos de vuestro estúpido sistema.

Samuel Homeless se agarra el estomago dañado por la patada de su contrincante, pero reúne las fuerzas suficientes como para lanzarse sobre el placandolo y tirándolo al suelo. Las llamas a su alrededor van en aumento y empiezan a quemar las lonas que hay en el granero. Durante unos momentos continúan peleándose, pero los duros golpes que el joven detective le da a su oponente parecen no surgir ningún tipo de efecto, mientras que el con cada golpe se veía mas debilitado. No tardó en sucumbir debido al humo y el daño recibido, el encapuchado lo tomó por el cuello y lo elevaba del suelo obligándolo a estar de puntillas. Sus manos tomaron el brazo de su agresor intentando que este librase su agarre, sus piernas le asestaron un par de patadas en el costado que resistió como si de un golem se tratase.

*BANG*

El estridente ruido tomó a ambos por sorpresa y el joven detective se vio golpeado por las tablas del suelo, su agresor lo había soltado bruscamente. Miró como este se tambaleaba cubriéndose el pecho con las manos ensangrentadas para después desplomarse apoyado en una de las paredes. El detective giró y vio como al responsable del disparo, era la chica rubia que habían estado siguiendo hasta hace poco, esta se encontraba medio subida a la escalera de mano, con grandes lagrimas en sus ojos y la pistola reglamentaria de uno de los agentes humeando es sus manos.

\- Linky... ¿Por que?... ¿POR QUE? *buaaaaa* Tu eras el mejor de todos... ¿por que ha pasado esto? *buaaaa*

Aun con dificultades respiratorias Samuel se dirigió donde la hija mayor de los Louds lloraba desconsolada, no tuvo resistencia alguna cuando le tomó el arma de la mano y la instó a bajar. No podían seguir allí por mucho tiempo o acabarían todos muertos.

Cuando Philip los vio salir, dejó a la victima y se apresuró a ayudarlos a alejarse de aquel granero en llamas, como acto del destino, cuando todos se encontraban cerca de los coches, las bombonas de gasolina y propano que se guardaban en aquel granero sucumbieron al calor de las llamas haciendo explosión.

\- ¡LINCOOOOOOOLN!

El llanto de la chica podía ser escuchado por encima del ruido de la madera quebrándose y cayendo, por encima del crepitar del fuego. La ambulancia tardó un cuarto de hora aun en llegar, varias camisetas empapadas de sangre hacían de torniquetes en las heridas de los agentes, al ser los de heridas mas graves fueron los primeros en ser atendidos, seguidamente fue la victima, que no dejaba de quejarse cuando extraían de sus pies las estacas clavadas bajo sus uñas y le vendaron el dedo chamuscado.

Samuel se encontraba consolando a Lori que aun continuaba con su llanto, cuando los paramedicos la atendieron, por unas quemaduras de poca importancia, llegó el camión de bomberos. Ya no quedaba apenas nada reconocible de aquel granero, con las explosiones y el ceder de la madera todo había terminado en una enorme hoguera que ya empezaba a decrecer cuando el agua de las mangueras lo sofocó.

El cordón policial no se hizo esperar. La policía científica intentó recuperar pruebas de la zona, pero todo había sido calcinado por las llamas o destrozado por las explosiones. Solo algún trozo de ropa chamuscada de la que no se podría sacar ni ADN ni nada. Al otro lado de donde se encontraba el granero localizaron un coche robado, no tenia huellas de ningún tipo, ni en el destornillador usado para hacerlo arrancar, pero si localizaron una bolsa de deporte con ropa perteneciente al albino y un muñeco de peluche. La rubia se abalanzó sobre el muñeco y volvió a romper en llanto mientras abrazaba dicha prueba, a una señal del inspector Philips, permitieron que la chica se quedase con el muñeco mientras entre lagrimas decía el nombre de su hermano. Con la ropa tenían suficiente como prueba de la identidad del asesino.

Un par de semanas habían pasado, la familia Loud se encontraba en el cementerio celebrando el funeral de un ataúd vacío. Los hechos hablaban por si solos, en aquel infierno de llamas y explosiones no se pudo recuperar ninguna parte identificable del albino y las pruebas contra el fueron concluyentes cuando durante el registro se mostró la bolsa de papel con las pruebas que lo señalaban como el torturados y asesino Dexter Kube.

Toda la familia se vio envuelta en un cumulo de sentimientos, muchas de las hermanas se negaban a creer que el bueno, amable y tierno de su hermano fuese un asesino en serie. Otras simplemente lloraban, las mas pequeñas, sin saber que hacer o que decir, lo único que sabían era que su hermano no regresó de su caminata la noche del incendio y no han vuelto a saber mas de el. Los amigos del peliblanco también se encontraban allí conteniendo las lagrimas e intentando consolar a las hermanas, incluido Chandler quien confesó que el coche lo había robado él para que su amigo pudiese huir de la ciudad, pero jamas había pensado en que era un asesino de sangre fría.

\- Todo es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa... *buaaa* - El Sr. Loud se lamentaba abrazando a su esposa que tampoco podía controlar las lagrimas.

Por su parte la única que no lloraba era Lori, ella ya hace tiempo había gastado todas las lagrimas que tenia, ahora solo se encontraba allí de pie, con un vestido negro y un sombrero de ala con un velo, en sus brazos el conejito de peluche Bun bun era abrazado. Tras aquel anoche no se separaba jamas de él.

Durante el entierro también se encontraban el inspector Philip y el detective junior Samuel, Philip dio el pésame a la familia y les ofreció ayuda psicológica a cargo del departamento. Pero por parte de Samuel... él solo miraba la lapida con el ceño fruncido. Aquel final no le gustaba, para su mente, aquello no era lógico, el criminal al cual había estado investigando era cuidadoso, calculador, experto en ocultar sus huellas... su némesis, aquel con el que esperaba una batalla de ingenio épico había desaparecido. Esperó pacientemente, revisando todos los datos de muertes, torturas o cosas similares por si lograba identificar el patrón de su rival, si había logrado escapar de alguna manera, pero nada, todo había desaparecido. No pensaba aceptarlo.

\- ...Que tu alma descanse en paz hermanito... si por un casual, fuese cierto lo que estos perturbados indicaban... todas estamos seguras de que lo hacías para protegernos...

\- Si, perdona por llamarte apestoso algunas veces, siempre nos has cuidado a todas y querías lo mejor para todas.

Leni, Lola y Lana no podían dejar de llorar, por lo que no dijeron ninguna frase para despedirse. Finalmente todos se alejaron y el único que se quedó allí delante de la lapida fue el Sr. Lynn, este se abrazaba a si mismo mientras veía la foto que habían dejado allí, una en la que salia el muchacho a sus 11 años sonriendo.

\- Hijo, lamento mucho que por mi ineptitud acabases así. Se que te querías marchar como me prometiste, pero jamas hubiese esperado que nos dejases de esta forma. Perdóname hijo mio, perdóname.

Tras aquellas palabras, se encaminó a la van familiar dejando solitaria aquella lapida. Todo había terminado y aunque fuese difícil, ahora debería ser fuerte y aliviar el pesar de sus hijas.

* * *

**Bueno compañeros, parece que aquí lo dejamos. Espero que os gustase y me dejéis vuestro voto y algún comentario. Con este final... ¿Ah?... ¿Como?... Aaaahhh... bueno, parece que no, este NO es el final. Habrá una parte mas en donde veremos como se encuentra Lori tres años después del suceso. Deseo que les agrade.**  
**Un fuerte abrazo. Jejeje.**

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- Si, Lisa es una pequeña otaku, aunque nunca lo reconocerá, pero seguro que ama los animes de mechas xD Pues la familia no ha reaccionado muy bien, pero culpan a la policía, espero que te agrade este capitulo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me hacen reír, tienes alma de Luan XDD

regamers10 \- Me alegro que te gustase ese encontronazo, pero le ha jugado una mala pasada al albino. Samuel se ha podido enfrentar cara a cara con el asesino que buscaba, aunque casi no lo cuenta y la pobre Lori ha acabado destrozada. Muchas gracias por seguir mis obras y dejarme tus opiniones ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**3 años ****después**

El avión recién había aterrizado y de su interior descendió un grupo de chicas dispuestas a pasar el mejor viaje de fin de carrera que jamas tuvieron, entre ellas una chica alta, con un cabello rubio largo recogido en una coleta, con una falda marrón, una camiseta azul claro y unos zapatos de tacón azules. La sonrisa en su rostro conjuntaba con sus pendientes de perlas, su emoción solo se veía eclipsada por la de sus amigas.

\- Chicas, vosotras ir tirando al Hotel, yo voy a ver a mi novio. - Lori miraba feliz a sus compañeras, emocionadas de llegar a aquella ciudad de juegos y alcohol donde nunca se duerme.

\- Valeeee.

\- Nosotras empezaremos a beber sin ti, regresa cuando te quedes a gusto. Jajajaja.

\- ¿Hace mucho que no lo ves cierto?

\- Tu deja que se relaje con tu trasero y sera tuyo para siempre. Jijijijiji

Tras despedirse, la mayor de las Louds tomó un taxi y se dirigió sin dilación a la dirección apuntada en su celular el cual miraba con ojos brillantes. Ya tenia ganas de encontrarse con el, llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con aquel momento, no podía esperar a abrazarlo y poder unir sus labios a los suyos nuevamente. Revisó dentro de su bolso que aquello tan preciado, seguía allí con ella.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, la chica tomó su maleta y subió lo mas rápido que pudo al apartamento, no llamó a la puerta, simplemente mandó un mensaje y esperó. Un minuto después su amado le abría la puerta y juntaban sus labios mientras se abrazaban mutuamente. Las lagrimas corrían por la mejilla de la chica completamente feliz. Entraron al apartamento del chico y liberaron su pasión sin control como nunca antes habían hecho. La primera vez de la rubia fue dolorosa pero algo precioso y mágico que la instó a repetirlo otras dos veces mas, el haber guardado aquella ocasión durante tanto tiempo fue lo mejor en su vida. Cuando terminaron y se calmaron ambos, Lori tomó su celular para llamar a su familia y avisarles de su llegada y también tomó el preciado conejito de peluche que aun conservaba.

\- *tuuuut* *tuuuuut* Aquí la residencia Loud, dígame. - contestó la madre de la familia.

\- Hola mamá. Soy yo. - saludaba mientras jugueteaba mostrando a su novio el conejito Bun bun.

\- !Hola Lori¡ ¿Ya habéis llegado? ¿Todo bien? ¿Te estas divirtiendo? ¿Has llevado un jersey?

\- Si, todo bien. Veras mamá. Llamaba para deciros... que no regresaré a casa. Me voy a vivir con mi novio.

\- ¿¡ ESPERA QUEEE ?! ¿Desde cuando tienes novio? ¿Por que así de repente? No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Que...? - los nervios de su madre resultaban evidentes.

\- Tranquila mamá. ¿Puedes pasarme con papá? - comentaba mientras rodaba sus ojos ante el escándalo que montaba su madre. Su progenitor no tardó en tomar el aparato.

\- LORI ¿QUE LOCURAS ESTAS DICIENDO? NO NOS DIJISTE NADA DE QUE TENIAS NOVIO. ¿Y COMO QUE TE VAS DE CASA? - el padre Loud se encontraba fuera de si por lo que había dicho la mayor de sus hijas.

\- Deja de gritar papá. Literalmente, llevamos juntos mas de 3 años. Sabíamos que no lo aceptarían, así que preferí decirlo cuando estuviésemos aquí juntos.

\- ¿Como? ¿Como que lleváis mas de 3 años? - el padre se encontraba completamente confundido, desde la muerte de su hermano no había llevado a ningún chico a casa. Ni con sus hermanas había hablado de ningún chico, solo se centró en los estudios.

\- Deja, te paso con el. - la chica le acercó el teléfono a su pareja que se acariciaba en el hombro la mayor de sus cicatrices.

\- Buenas noches señor Loud.

El hombre al otro lado del teléfono palideció y su labio tembló al intentar hablar nuevamente. Aquella voz lo dejó helado.

\- N-no... no es po-posible... ¿hij..? - no terminó de hablar que fue interrumpido.

\- No, tal como quedamos, si me descubrirían usted ya no tendría hijo alguno. Y como tal, su hijo esta muerto. Mi nombre es Patrick Bateman, aunque tras casarnos, si no te sabe mal me quedaré con el apellido familiar, solo que seré Patrick Loud. - el albino lanzó a su pareja una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Co-como...? - el tartamudeo de su padre no podía ser mas evidente. No entendía nada, ¿Lincoln estaba vivo?, ¿Novio de Lori?, ¿Por que no había dado señales de vida en tanto tiempo? Demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza del hombre.

\- Simple, deja que te explique...

***flashback día de la venganza***

\- ¿Li-Lincoln? ¿De... de verdad eres tu?

\- Ah. Hola Lori, ¿a parte de descubrirme, querías verlo en persona? - comentó sin mucho animo el albino que se dedicó a escribir en el suelo sin dirigir la mirada a su hermana.

La joven se abalanzó sobre su hermano con lagrimas en sus ojos y sin mediar palabra lo besó en los labios dejando completamente sorprendido al peliblanco que no esperaba esa reacción. Su hermana parecía tan emocionada que temblaba mirándolo con unos brillantes ojos y una sonrisa cautivadora.

\- ¡L-Lori! ¿Que haces?

\- Gracias, Linkybu. Gracias. Sabia que siempre mirabas por nosotras y nos protegías, pero no sabia hasta qué punto.

\- Pero si la otra noche ya lo averiguaste, ¿no? ¿Que ha cambiado? - el muchacho intentaba librarse del abrazo al que lo tenia sometido su hermana mayor.

Esta algo nerviosa se separó de él con su rostro sonrojado y no podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras frotaba su otro brazo.

\- Este... la verdad es... que el otro día te seguí. Lo que creía que pasaba, era algo muy distinto... al principio me decepcioné, pues pensaba que te gustaban los hombres y por eso te vestías de chica, pero como tu siempre nos has apoyado, quería ser alguien que te sirviese de soporte y no lo tuvieses que esconder. Pero ahora se que es lo que de verdad ocultabas.

El albino se contuvo de palmearse la frente ante esa revelación. Claro, su hermana no había descubierto sus macabros hobbies, simplemente lo vio disfrazado intentando atraer la atención del violador.

\- Pero ahora si que lo has descubierto, ¿no te asusta? ... Mmmmffff - Sus labios fueron de nuevo presionados por los de su hermana que lo miraba con adoración en los ojos.

\- Nooo, al contrario, jamas te había visto tan interesante y he de admitir que ver como tratabas a ese... ese desgraciado...fffshhh... como lloraba... y tu tan frío... Mmmm... por favor Linkybu, toma lo que Bobby no pudo tomar por culpa de ese maldito. ¡Quiero que sea solo tuyo!

El peliblanco observaba como su hermana había desarrollado algún fetiche extraño y esta empezaba a quitarse su camiseta, sus manos la tomaron impidiendo que se la quitase. Tratando de calmarla la llevó al exterior donde le solicitó que esperase a que limpiase todo el lugar de la escena para que no encontrasen huellas. Mientras limpiaba su plan iba siendo corregido en su cabeza. Finalmente decidió dejan un par de pequeños "descuidos" para lograr su objetivo.

\- Linkybu, ¿has terminado ya? Vamos Linky, por favor, sabes que me encanta que no cedieses a las insinuaciones de las otras, pero yo estoy siendo completamente directa. He de admitir que ver lo que le pasa a ese tipo me hacia tener arcadas, pero solo necesitaba mirarte para sentir todos los pelos de mi cuerpo ponerse de punta. Se que lo de Bobby aun es reciente, pero te aseguro que jamas nadie me había hecho sentir así.

\- Lori, cariño - la mayor de las Loud sintió un escalofrío de placer al escuchar que la llamaba así - por ahora, no debemos, pronto me iré y si tu quieres, vas a poder ayudarme. Si todo sale bien, te prometo que viviremos juntos, pero deberás dar tu mejor actuación.

\- Te ayudaré en todo lo que me pidas, pero...¿Por que tienes que irte?

Tras una explicación a su hermana sobre las reglas que debía seguir y la promesa que le hizo a su padre, le explicó como ya había empezado a pensar en marcharse desde el momento en que el Sr. Lynn le solicitó el quebrantar una de esas reglas, pero ahora que ella lo sabia, debía acelerar el proceso, el como últimamente había acelerado sus ataques para llamar la atención de la policía y le solicitó que en casa volviese a comportarse con temor, por si la policía venia y querían investigarla. En el caso de que eso no ocurriese, ella misma debería avisar a la policía en una semana. Finalmente ambos regresaron a casa sin que el chico pudiese soltar su brazo del de su hermana que sonreía y miraba hacia adelante con ojos brillantes.

***fin flashback***

\- El que esos detectives viniesen al día siguiente fue una grata sorpresa, incluso habían traído preparadas preguntas para detectar a psicópatas, pero claro, no podía ponérselo tan fácil y delatarme, en vez de eso hice lo contrario, dar las mejores respuestas que se podía. Si eran inteligentes se darían cuenta de que algo no cuadraba y sospecharían. - el albino mientras hablaba pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Lori que se acurrucaba con el.

***flashback con Chandler***

\- Pues precisamente necesito tus viejas mañas. Deja que te explique, sé que es excesivo lo que te voy a pedir, pero realmente lo necesito Chand. Para empezar, necesitaría un coche... uno que su dueño no sepa que ya no se encuentra en su propiedad mientras me hago pasar por el. Intentaré alguna excusa para que Lisa me cree un carnet falso.

\- Vamos, quieres que robe un coche para que tu puedas huir de la ciudad con el. No hay problema, aunque deberás ir con cuidado, solo recuerdo como se hacia para arrancarlos con destornillador, he perdido la practica para hacer puentes.

\- No hay problema, lo siguiente que te quiero pedir es un poco mas delicado.

\- ¿Co-como de delicado? - el pelirrojo miraba desconfiado a su amigo con una ceja mas alta que la otra.

\- Bueno, uno de esos agentes le ha faltado al respeto a una de mis hermanas y querría gastarle una broma pesada como venganza antes de desaparecer.

Una sonrisa cómplice se dibuja en el rostro de Chandler mientras entrecierra los ojos y le da unos suaves golpecitos al albino con el codo.

\- Así que se trata de Luan, ¿Eh? Ella siempre te saca una buena sonrisa. Bueno, dime que clase de broma pesada. - mientras hablaba el albino rodaba sus ojos pero no desmintió nada.

\- Bueno, es solo poner algunos tampones en el deposito de gasolina de su coche...

\- ¿¡Estas loco?! Es un coche patrulla...

\- Si, si, ese no, tranquilo. Intentaré buscar cual es su coche normal, no te pediría nunca que trasteases con un coche patrulla. Te enviaré un mensaje con el vehículo, ¿vale? Del resto ya me encargaré yo.

\- Ok, no puedo negartelo después de salvarme de aquel encapuchado que quería partirme todos los dedos de las manos. Con tu ayuda pude salir de la delincuencia, no me importa meterme un poco si eres tu quien me lo pide. Después de todo me salvaste de aquel encapuchado que me seguía y me atacó con esa llave inglesa.

\- Tranquilo, eres mi amigo, tenia que salvarte de ese loco que te preguntaba que era mas doloroso.

***fin flashback***

\- El resto fue sencillo, la propia Lisa me dio los datos que necesitaba para vigilar que esos dos no estuviesen siguiendo a mi Loricita.

-Ooooh... Linkybuu... *muak* *muak*

\- El resto ya fue saliendo rodado, ya tenia seleccionada una victima que solo se merecía un escarmiento, así que con las pistas que dejé, le solicité a Lori que durante un par de días saliese con una bolsa de papel que no llegue a incinerar, que se pasease con ella hasta el contenedor y después la dejase en el garaje. Alguno de los detectives picó el anzuelo y me encontró, solo tenia que lanzarle puyas referente al caso para que se obsesionase conmigo y dejase de pensar en Lori...

Su hermana le quita el celular de las manos y se lo pone ella en la oreja con una orgullosa sonrisa.

\- La noche anterior tuvimos nuestra primera cita formal, un precioso minigolf y mucho amor entre ambos, aunque yo estaba nerviosa porque no sabia como me reencontraría con el cuando se hubiese marchado. Me pidió que yo me quedase en casa hasta terminar mi carrera y me asegurase de que las chicas lo superasen. Me costó bastante fingir que Linkibu había muerto y consolar a las chicas, animándolas a seguir adelante. Sobretodo me costaba el contenerme para no enviarle mensajes en publico. El día siguiente era el gran día, Lincoln preparó todo como siempre, y por la noche salió con una bolsa deportiva con ropa y sus instrumentos.

\- Solo tuve que dormir a Flips en los baños después de decirle que uno se había atascado y revolver la tienda como si hubiese habido una lucha. Como trabajé un tiempo para el sabia exactamente donde encontrar las grabaciones y deshacerme de ellas. - comentaba el chico acomodándose en la cama revuelta - El carnet falso que me hizo Lisa para comprar aparatos de vigilancia contra los detectives me ha servido muy bien estos años...

\- Después ya fue cosa mía, el día señalado, mientras mi conejito se marchaba a por su victima, yo tomé a vanzilla y di vueltas por la ciudad esperando que me siguiesen. Por suerte, Linky ya sabia la matricula del coche del oficial y pude estar atenta a que no me perdiesen de vista hasta que ellos mismos decidieron dejar de seguirme. Por lo que habíamos quedado, yo debía esperar una media hora aproximadamente antes de ir al granero. Si todo salia según el plan, estaría en llamas y yo debía entrar y fingir que me enfrentaba a Lincoln para acabar "aturdiendolo", pero cuando estaba dentro me había dejado el taser en vanzilla, pero uno de los agentes había dejado allí su pistola.

\- He de reconocer que me asusté en el momento que te vi empuñando el arma. Pensé que habías decidido traicionarme. Aun me pica la cicatriz...

Rita y las hijas que se encontraban allí solo podían mirar la pálida cara del Sr. Lynn mientras escuchaba atento todo lo que le contaban sus hijos, su boca no hacia mas que abrir y cerrarse sin emitir ningún sonido. El resto de la familia esperaba paciente a que su padre les explicase que le estaban contando y porque la hija mayor se marchaba de aquella manera.

***flashback noche del incendio***

Lori había entrado con cuidado dentro del granero en llamas, sus nervios se crisparon al notar que no llevaba con ella su dispositivo aturdidor que le habían comprado para su protección. No podía volver a salir, pues los agentes no le permitirían volver a ingresar nuevamente. Tenia que improvisar, se dirigió a la escalera para acceder al segundo piso y cerca vio el arma de uno de los oficiales. La tomó y pensó que golpeando a su hermano con ella seria suficiente, pero al llegar arriba vio como el joven detective no cesaba en sus intentos de detenerlo, el fuego calentaba demasiado sus piernas, no podía esperar mucho. Lincoln le había dicho que fuese rápida, porque un espectáculo pirotécnico tendría lugar, debía darse prisa y solo se le ocurrió disparar al detective. Después ya se preocuparía de decir que fue un accidente o algo así, pero el retroceso del arma fue demasiado fuerte y en vez de tocar al chico detective le dio a su propio hermano.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima y miedo en su corazón al pensar que había matado a su hermano, pero este realizó la señal acordada y terminó sentado con la cabeza colgado, apoyado en una de las paredes. El joven detective se dirigió hacia ella y la escoltó fuera de aquel lugar y ella no dejó de llorar en todo momento, solo pensaba en que todo aquello debía pasar rápido y llegar a casa para tomar a Bun bun y sacar de su interior el celular que le dejaría su hermano y con el que podrían contactar. Sabia que tal como hubiesen salido todos del granero, él se desplazaría por el pequeño túnel de madera que conectaba con la casa y que había ocultado bien con algunas lonas.

Fue una sorpresa para ella tras las explosiones y ver ceder el edificio, el como algunos agentes sacaban la bolsa de Lincoln del coche y en ella se encontraba Bun bun. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se abrazó a el, aprovechando el picor de los ojos por culpa del humo, intentó parecer desconsolada. Uno de los agentes de buen corazón permitió que se quedase con el peluche, pues el resto de contenido serviría como pruebas suficientes. Le tomaron declaración mientras no se despegaba del peluche de su hermano. Informó que esa noche lo estaba buscando, porque vio que había tomado mucha ropa y hace poco había "descubierto" una bolsa con ropas ensangrentadas en el cuarto de su hermano. Confesó que un cumulo de sentimientos se apoderaron de ella cuando disparó el arma al darse cuenta que el era un asesino.

Los días siguientes la familia estuvo asediada de policías buscando pistas y de reporteros pesados que incordiaban a toda la familia. Afortunadamente su abogado pudo alejarlos y permitir que pudiesen celebrar un funeral para el fallecido en el incendio. Muchas hermanas lloraban por su hermano, mientras que algunas odiaban a la policía por haber puesto pruebas falsas en el cuarto de su hermano, como recortes de periódicos o botes con substancias parecidas a las de Lisa.

Cada noche, la hija mayor de la familia descendía de su cuarto con el peluche de su hermano en brazos y se quedaba en el sofá un buen rato. Allí tomaba el celular del interior del peluche y enviaba mensajes y dudas a su amado. Sus respuestas siempre eran melosas pero cautas y no dudaba en informarle de como había empezado a ganarse la vida. Y que ella debía seguir fingiendo hasta terminar su carrera, si lo hacia todo bien, él se entregaría a ella por completo.

***fin flashback***

\- Bueno Sr. Lynn, debemos despedirnos. Hay una partida de poker de alto nivel y aun nadie ha podido superar mis faroles, es increíble la de dinero que se puede ganar. También hay cierto sujeto al que debemos visitar, se lo prometí a mi preciosa Lori. Y una ultima cosa, aun seguiré cumpliendo algunas de las normas que me enseñaste, pero otras las modificaré ahora que ya no estoy cerca de la familia. Gracias por todo papá.

\- Adiós papá. Alégrate, Linky y yo por fin compartimos, literalmente, un hobbie. Besos.

\- Una ultima cosa, Lisa, seguro que a estas alturas tienes la linea pinchada y tarde o temprano escucharas todo esto. Como ultimo favor que te pido, me gustaría que destruyeses esta grabación y espero poder ver pronto otro anuncio de alguno de tus logros. ¡Hasta siempre hermanita!

Tras colgar el teléfono la pareja volvió a besarse apasionadamente para luego vestirse y encaminarse a uno de los casinos y tras la partida a la zona de almacenes que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, justo al lado del incinerador de basura mas grande del condado.

En un apartado lugar de Chicago, un hombre vestido con gabardina y sombrero de ala ancha descendía de un taxi y ajustaba su corbata. Se dirigió sin demora a uno de los edificios mas cochambrosos de la zona, unos apartamentos mas bien utilizados como fumaderos o urinarios. Subió 3 pisos por unas escaleras llenas de latas y botellas rotas hasta acceder a uno de los apartamentos. Dejó su sobrero en un perchero cercano a la entrada y se dirigió al único cuarto donde se veía una débil luz encendida. En su interior se hallaba un joven desaliñado, con barba de semanas sin afeitar, estaba centrado en el ordenador que tenia delante. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de recortes de periódicos, correos electrónicos impresos, hilos uniendo diferentes piezas y una zona central con la imagen de un albino sonriente.

\- Samuel, por favor, esto te esta matando. Aquel asesino no salio vivo de allí, debes olvidar tu obsesión. Sabes que siempre te he apoyado, pero estas echando a perder tu vida. Hasta ahora solo has encontrado crímenes similares o algún imitador que no ocultó bien sus huellas.

\- Philip querido amigo, no tienes ni idea, creo que estoy cerca de encontrarlo. Alguien tan meticuloso no puede haber muerto de una forma tan absurda. El salió de allí vivo y seguro que no ha olvidado sus hábitos, solo debo encontrar en donde se oculta. Fíjate, hay criminales desaparecidos por todo el país. No se que hará con los cuerpos o como se mueve por todo el país sin levantar sospechas, pero conseguiré descubrir su patrón. Jejejejeje.

\- Homeless... por favor, deja de torturarte. Es imposible que una sola persona sea la causa de todo esto. Muchos criminales desaparecen porque consiguen abandonar el país. No se ha vuelto a encontrar ningún cuerpo torturado como antiguamente. - suspiró intentando calmarse - Hay otros criminales y asesinos a los que podrías ayudar a atrapar, vamos chico, aun puedo convencer a los superiores de que te permitan volver a hacer el examen de ingreso al cuerpo.

\- JAJAJAJA. No puedo dejarlo ahora, se que estoy muy cerca, se que lo conseguiré. No podrá escapar de mi, el resto solo son simples asesinos descuidados, este es el reto que tanto tiempo estuve buscando. JAJAJAJA. Lo atrapare te lo aseguro.

El sargento de policía Philip Marlowe no insistió mas, se despidió levemente y se alejó del muchacho de ropas manchadas y cabello grasiento. Tomó de nuevo su sombrero y salio de aquel lugar. Intentaría convencerlo de nuevo la próxima semana, aun albergaba esperanzas de que finalmente recapacitase y volviese a ser ese ingenioso detective que tantos caso solucionó de joven. Cuando salió del edificio, la lluvia había empezado a caer, se quedó en el portal y encendió un cigarrillo, con cada exhalación de humo solo podía recordar como aquel joven había entrado en esa espiral autodestructiva intentando cazar un fantasma. Lanzó un suspiro al recordar lo bueno que había sido antes de encontrar ese caso que lo dejó obsesionado.

\- Bueno Samuel, siempre nos quedará Royal Woods...

**FIN**

* * *

Y con esto damos punto final a esta obra, se que a algunos no les gusta el Loudcest, pero este es el final que quería ofrecer. No ha pasado años tramando planes perfectos y actuando para que lo atrapasen a la primera sospecha. Jejeje. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta obra y la habéis apoyado, espero que fuese de vuestro agrado ^_^

Dark-Mask-Uzumaki \- El no sentir dolor le daba al albino la ventaja en el cuerpo a cuerpo como bien dices, pero Lori arregló la diferencia, no como habían planeado, pero fue efectivo. Creo que a Lucy le gustaría mas Dansu in za Vanpaia Bando xD Lisa no ha podido hacer ningún clon porque con el incendio no quedó nada o eso pensaba ella. Pues si te cuesta meterte en el personaje de Luan, siempre puedes utilizar el humor de tus comentarios como substituto. Será una Luan con un humor bastante mejorado, pero creo que puede servir XDDD Muchas gracias.

regamers10 \- Lincoln contaba con esa ventaja que no se podía adivinar haciendo un perfil psicológico, pero te puedo asegurar que Flips no fue el único superviviente, solo que el resto de los que vivieron tras recibir un "aviso" prefirieron mudarse a otra ciudad o terminaron como amigos del peliblanco. Como has leído, lo de que Lincoln estaba vivo tenias toda la razón, era parte del plan del muchacho. Para casi todas las hermanas el albino era alguien bueno, amable, etc. como en al serie, por lo que no lo ven capaz de algo así, por mucho que la policía indique que encontraron pruebas. Se que el Loudcest no es de tu agrado, pero aquí el albino lo incluyó en su plan y ahora tiene alguien en quien puede confiar totalmente. ^_^ Muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo


End file.
